


Love Like Wildfire

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, and obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Louis was looking a little too fondly at the girl and Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. He knew Louis was pissed at him for having part on that prank, but still, it was Louis, acting like the protective and responsible Prefect everyone kinda loved and hated at the same time.Harry loved that. Loved Louis. More than anything in his life. He knew Louis was only doing his job, Harry had heard that more times than he would’ve liked to before and even if he was supposed to be the one to have control over Louis now, it didn’t mean he didn’t like to see his mate in action as a Prefect, bossing people around and sometimes even trying to boss Harry. That was what made their relationship more fun and interesting and Harry loved to play with that.Louis was an Omega and a Prefect. Harry was an Alpha and a little rascal. They were mates, drawn to each other since they first met in the Hogwarts Express. They worked well like that, or at least they tried, which only made their relationship way more interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louve (Louvie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louvie/gifts).



> This one was a wild ride for me, a true challenge to write an A/B/O trope in a Hogwarts setting, but here it is! I hope I managed to choose wisely one of your prompts and wrote it up to your expectations! :)
> 
> Title inspired by [Wildfire by Seafret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTfHUbffjr0)
> 
> Massive thanks to the helpful Sammie, for chiming in with her inputs and beta'ing/britpicking it for me! And also thanks to Syn for helping me put the ideas in place and pushing me to keep going and to Genny, for reading it beforehand and reassuring me this was worth reading.
> 
>  **Warning:** As it's an A/B/O fic mixed with a Hogwarts AU (which is basically a High School AU), there are mentions of underage sex, but the real smut scene happens when they are already over the age of consent. Just to let people know about it ;)  
>  Also, Louis and Harry are the same age, per prompt request! 
> 
> Enjoy it! xx

**April 10th, 2010 (5th Year)**

 

Harry could smell Louis was coming.

Even if Louis was on the other side of the Castle, Harry would be able to smell him, to be honest. Now, Harry knew Louis was coming, a storm brewing in anger, just from the courtyard at the end of the hallway.

There were several others Prefects who could’ve heard what happened, it could even have been Filch, but of course it would have been Louis that was coming. Harry wasn’t sure if that was a curse or a blessing.

“Fuck, Niall, Lou is coming,” Harry slapped Niall on the stomach, which only made the blonde boy laugh nervously.

“Shit, he’s gonna bust our arses, isn’t he? Fuck, let’s hope he doesn’t fall into the trap too,” Niall ran to the other side of the hallway, hiding behind a big statue.

Harry looked terrified at the First Year that was crying in front of him, upper half of her body sticking out of the floor, lower half body immersed in a puddle that seemed harmless and shallow, but that Niall had charmed to be deeper and sticky like mud.

Of course their prank had gone wrong and the first one to fall was a First Year Hufflepuff girl who started screaming and crying. If only Harry and Niall had calculated correctly when that obnoxious Fifth Year Gryffindor who had hexed Niall the week before would pass in the hall, maybe Niall wouldn’t have freaked out to see the little girl falling and screamed along with her, drawing attention to them, and making Louis hear him all the way from where he was talking with Liam and Zayn.

“Niall, come back here! Shit!” Harry looked from where Niall had hidden, to the girl crying, to the end of the hallway, spotting Louis.

“Harold, what the fuck,” Louis came down with large steps, almost running, approaching him before Harry could run and hide with Niall.

“Hey, girl, what happened to you? Do you need a hand?” Harry quickly turned to the girl, extending his arm, pretending to have just arrived there trying to help her instead of being there to watch her fall from the beginning.

The girl looked confused at him, still crying.

“Harry, don’t fuck with me, I know you were here before,” Louis was now closer, Harry could not only smell him better but also feel his presence near him. Harry turned to see Louis a few steps behind him, wand already in hand.

“Lou,” Harry said in a soothing but put out voice. He wasn’t trying to use his alpha voice on Louis, but as he had learned from previous experiences, it would sometimes come out unexpectedly.

“Don’t ‘Lou’ me,” Louis stopped beside him, giving him a stern look, “not this ‘Lou’ anyway, not now,” he could feel Louis breathing heavily, “what happened? What did you do? Where’s Horan? I know he was here too, can’t mistake that loud frightened yell of his,” Louis looked around, standing on his tiptoes to look further into the hallway.

Niall must’ve put a disillusionment charm on himself because not even Harry could see where he was anymore. Louis looked back to him and then to the girl.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I just got here. This girl seems to have fall–”

“You were... standing right there... by the pillar… when I fell!” The girl finally spoke, sobbing a little bit still.

Louis turned to Harry again, now with a brow raised. “What happened, love?” He crouched down close to her.

“I was… I saw the puddle and I was gonna jump it... but then I fell and… he,” she pointed at Harry, making him gulp and look around like she wasn’t literally outting him, “and the other boy… just… stood there bickering… I can’t… get out…” she was speaking amongst sobs.

Louis looked up at Harry disapprovingly once again and Harry knew that serious look on his face, demanding an explanation.

Harry quickly assessed his options as he looked down at Louis. Okay, he could continue lying through his teeth but Louis always knew the truth anyway – he knew the truth now by the way one of his brows was raised. He could try to run and hide, but then Louis would just take points from him anyway and possibly do like that miserable time when he wouldn't speak (or touch) him for a week (something Harry, looking at Louis' perky bum, would not like to repeat _at all_ ). He could try to charm his way out of it, running his hand through Louis' hair, whispering how he loved to see his babe in charge like that, how sweet he was to the First Years, how lovely he looked wearing green, how much he loved his eyes and how good he smelled today; but then Louis would be the one in trouble with Slughorn for not doing his Prefect duties properly (something Louis would not allow, and neither would Harry).

His boy was smart enough to know when he had to punish Harry for having a bit of fun and when he could let him out of trouble without things turning sour for either of them. Right now, Prefect Louis was on, with his pursed mouth, possibly pissed at Harry for letting himself get caught again, also concerned with the girl (and maybe trying to contain himself from saying that Harry and Niall's invention was dope). It seemed like there was only one thing left for him to do.

“Sorry, it wasn’t supposed to be for you,” he gave the girl a lopsided smile, “Niall thought it would be fun to finally get back at Thomas,” he shrugged, knowing there was no point in lying anymore, “I thought so too, and you would too, c’mon, you know he deserves it,” Harry put a hand on Louis’ shoulder, slightly squeezing it. Harry could see Louis’ intense stare at him, deciding what to do about it.

It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Niall was a prankster tornado that dragged Harry along with him. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that it used to be the three of them along with Liam and Zayn before, joking around Hogwarts all the time. Louis was even the mastermind behind some of their shenanigans, cunning enough to be a king prankster and not let them be caught while wreaking havoc. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Louis was now a Prefect and most of the time had to tell them off for still fooling around the Castle while he was helping a student here or sending another student to their Professors there.

It was also not Louis’ fault that he was an omega and wanted to prove himself as being the first omega Prefect Hogwarts had ever had, not letting people say that he was doing a sloppy job because he wasn’t suitable for it.

It freaked Louis out when he found out that he was an omega after being nominated Prefect, thinking that McGonagall would simply disqualify him from the position. But Harry knew, more than anyone, that there wasn’t anybody else more prepared than Louis. Louis was a bit mischievous and liked to sometimes unleash chaos, yes, but Louis also had a powerful stance that captivated everyone around him, a leadership keenness that was uncommon for any omega to have. That’s why they thought he would be an alpha, that he was bound to rule everyone around him.

Turning out to be an omega didn’t erase any of those traits in him, and so he still had to act responsible, even if it meant that sometimes he had to be a little bit more serious with Harry, outside of their dynamic. They were still getting used by how biology pranked them, Louis turning out to be the omega instead of Harry, but every day Harry got used more and more to this twist, learning how to be Louis’ alpha in between classes and when it was just the two of them.

“I don’t think it was funny! I’m all dirty and I need to go back to my Common Room and I can’t get out!” The girl interjected, making Louis bring his attention to her again, not even commenting on Harry’s explanation.

“C’mon, love, let’s get you outta there,” Louis inhaled deeply, standing up again, wand switching at the girl’s direction, making her levitate from the puddle. When the girl hit her feet on the floor again, Louis tapped his wand on her robe and it instantly got clean and dry. “All done for you. Up you go and no need to worry anymore. Next time just pay more attention to where you skip puddles. One inside the Castle is never good a idea.”

Louis was looking a little too fondly at the girl and Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. He knew Louis was pissed at him for having part on that prank, but still, it was Louis, acting like the protective and responsible Prefect everyone kinda loved and hated at the same time.

Harry loved that. Loved Louis. More than anything in his life. He knew Louis was only doing his job, Harry had heard that more times than he would’ve liked to before and even if he was supposed to be the one to have control over Louis now, it didn’t mean he didn’t like to see his mate in action as a Prefect, bossing people around and sometimes even trying to boss Harry. That was what made their relationship more fun and interesting and Harry loved to play with that.

“I know Thomas deserves it and if I could I would’ve already taken a hundred points from him, but their Gryffindor Prefect already did what he needed. The fucker even got detention. Yeah, tricking someone is always fun but how many times do I have to tell you, Harry?” Louis turned to Harry, bringing up the subject again, taking a step closer to him after they watched the girl walk away from them. “Bloody hell, why can’t you just stay quiet in a place? Why can’t you and Ni– Wait, where’s Horan?” He turned his head around to search again for Niall. “Now, not only will I have to take points from you for planting this fucking puddle in the middle of the hallway, I will also have to take more points from Horan because I know it was him but he simply fled from the crime scene.”

“How about you don’t take points then?” Harry mindlessly pulled Louis’ robe by the buttons and looked at him, coyly, hopeful even that Louis would take what he was saying into consideration.

“How about you don’t fuck around?” Louis gave him a pointed look, stepping inside Harry’s personal space. “Isn’t it easier? You know I can’t let you get away every time, Haz. I have a reputation to maintain.” Louis sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, head already tilting to rest against Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Harry held Louis’ wrist, bringing his hand down, tangling their fingers. His other hand ran up and down Louis’ arm. “I’m sorry,” he kissed Louis’ temple, “you know we just want to have a bit of fun and you know how Niall gets even more hyperactive now that the OWLs are coming, so, yeah, I should’ve knocked some sense into him, but, Lou…” he touched Louis’ chin to make him look at him again, “just tell me, wasn’t this genius?” Harry smirked at him, knowing very well that Louis would’ve probably high-fived Niall for setting up that prank.

“Genius, yes,” Louis gave in, laughing faintly, “goddamn it Niall Horan for his geniousness, but still, dangerous. That girl could’ve been hurt, so, minus 5 points from each one of you for it, and an extra 5 for Niall’s disappearance.” Louis smiled back at Harry cockly.

“Tommo, c’mon, you just said I was a genius, gimme a break!” Niall’s voice spoke from behind the statue and it took a second for Harry to really look over there and see that there was a part of the statue that seemed to be moving. That sneaky Irish. Harry felt Louis startle for how close they were.

“Fuck you, Horan, I should take 5 more points for scaring me like this.” Louis put a hand over his chest as he distanced himself from Harry, both of them seeing Niall’s arm moving around him and a white light coming from what seemed to be his wand. Then there was him with his black and green robe and blonde locks in front of them again.

“Harry, didn’t your Alpha charm work? Come on, now, Lou, look at your boy, see how his dimples are extra cute today and give us a break.”

“That’s not how it works, Niall, you know it,” Harry shook his head, untangling his hands from Louis to envelope him by the waist. If he could smell Louis’ scent getting a bit thicker, knowing how Louis liked when Harry held him, he tried to ignore it.

“Well, it seems to have worked last night,” Niall rolled his eyes. “Seriously, if Louis can take points from us for doing a harmless prank, I should be able to fucking expel him for sneaking into our dorm and forgetting to cast a _Silencio_ in the middle of the night. No one wants to hear your lame dirty talk, you saps.”

“For Merlin’s fuck, Niall,” Louis tried to give a step ahead in Niall’s direction, but Harry kept him steady close to him. That he could do, calm Louis down as he was about to snap at Niall for his comments. Well, if Harry hadn’t let Louis slip into his bed and suck him off last night, maybe Niall wouldn’t be joking about them, but well, who was Harry to deny Louis’ desires?

“Do you want me to bring up yours and Zayn’s incident?” Harry only arched a brow at Niall and he saw the terrified look the Irish boy had.

“Well, I guess we’re even then,” Niall patted his robe nonchalantly, putting his wand inside it, “good talking to you, lads,” he was about to turn around when Louis quickly fetched his wand again and pointed at his direction, making him stand still.

“Not before you undo your freaking puddle spell.”

“Oh fucking hell,” Niall puffed and Louis released him, letting him walk closer to the puddle and to where they were. “Why do I have to do it? Harry is equally to blame,” Niall gave Harry a glance, “you know, he was the one–”

Harry saw the perfect opportunity to make Niall shut up and slightly kicked his shin, making Niall lose his balance and fall inside the puddle.

“Oops,” Harry simply said and started giggling.

“Harry actually stayed and tried to get the little girl out of your poorly executed attempt of a genius prank.” Louis spoke as they watched Niall struggle to move inside the sticky water.

“Not fair! He pushed me inside of this, Mr. Prefect. Why aren’t you taking points from him now then?” Niall pouted, trying to crawl out from inside the puddle.

“Because you deserved it,” Harry could feel the teasing tone in Louis’ voice and he loved Louis being a little shit to Niall. “Also, he will get his punishment soon enough.”

“What?” Harry let go of Louis, “what punishment? I didn’t–” he was looking at him incredulously. What was Louis talking about?

Louis took a step aside and started walking backwards. “You’ll get to know soon enough.” He winked at Harry.

Harry sighed deeply. What did Louis have in mind this time?

“Oh bloody hell, what did I do to have the worst kinky teenage mates as my best friends?” Niall complained as he finally got out from the puddle.

“Don’t forget to uncharm your mess, Niall, or I’ll take another 5 points from you,” Louis spoke, turning around and walking back to the courtyard. “See you at your dorm, Haz?” He turned his head to look at Harry one more time and Harry knew what he was doing and for Merlin’s beard, Louis had to stop acting like he could tease Harry like that. He knew how much Harry loved the chase, a shiver cursing his body just by the thought of it.

“Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave, babe,” Harry joked, watching Louis’ leave, exaggerating his wiggle a bit, before walking after him. Louis noticed Harry’s determinate pace and laughed, starting to run. Harry followed him, leaving a babbling Niall behind.

“You seriously ain’t gonna help me with this? Unbelievable! At least put on a fucking _Silencio_ this time!” Niall shouted at them.

 

**September 1st, 2005 (1st Year)**

 

Going to Hogwarts wasn’t something as terrifying as it seemed, after all. Arriving at King’s Cross station and passing through Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was something Harry was used by now, coming and going there with his mum and Gemma since his sister’s first year. He just had never entered the Express and had no idea what the Castle looked like live, even if Gemma had described it to him a billion times and showed pictures with her friends around the place, or even with the stories from his dad from his time when he studied there. His mother, never being a witch and never going there, could only assure him that he would have a great time, just like any other wizard.

And he knew that. He was actually excited to go and finally learn how to use his magic, to defend himself from Gemma’s magical threats.

He wasn’t apprehensive to go to the famous and grand Hogwarts School, that was the thing. At least not as much as the boy sitting opposite to him in the compartment seemed to be, with the way he was itching one of his thighs as his other hand was firmly holding his owl’s cage, looking outside the window at the Platform full of parents and other wizards.

Gemma had left Harry inside the train to mingle with her friends and he didn’t even feel bothered by that, looking forward to meeting the other First Years too. He quickly found himself a compartment that wasn’t crowded, only occupied by a small boy, chestnut hair in a bowl cut.

Harry tried to enter the compartment without catching too much attention to himself, but of course trying to put his trunk in the upper shelf of the compartment was a struggle, even harder with Dusty jumping down from the seat where Harry had left him and nuzzling around his shins, almost making him trip in front of the boy.

“Oops, sorry,” Harry apologized as he managed to sit down, getting his cat on his lap again and finally looking at the boy. “Hi!” He smiled at him. The boy looked back, blue eyes fixed on Harry, not so apprehensive anymore, but still a bit unsure.

“Hi,” he said back and Harry didn’t know that air could be taken out from his lungs so easily.

Harry didn't understand exactly the rush running through his body as he blinked at the other boy, captivated by those blue eyes. Something in him seemed to sense he was important, as if he'd just met one of the friends he'd make for life in Hogwarts.

“Hi, I’m Harry, Harry Styles,” he introduced himself after staring at the boy for what would be considered a very impolite amount of time. He extended his hand to the boy, who took it without hesitation. Harry tried to ignore the way his cheeks flushed.

“Louis Tomlinson,” he answered, shaking Harry’s hand tightly, smiling broadly at him and Harry could see that he was feeling a bit more at ease now. Maybe it was the whole first day of school thing that made the boy nervous. Maybe all of this was new to him and he didn’t know anyone and finally having someone to talk to was better. Harry could definitely be friendly to him and help him with that.

“You’re a First Year too?” Harry asked, trying to engage conversation, letting go of Louis’ hand and inclining back on his seat.

“Yup, first year, first time seeing all of this,” Louis nodded, looking around the compartment before he stopped to pet his owl inside the cage resting beside him.

“Are you a muggleborn then?” Harry wasn’t sure he should be asking him that so straightforwardly, but that would be the only explanation for Louis to be apprehensive the way he was.

Louis’ attention got back to Harry. “Uh, no… I’m not… well, I come from a wizard family, but I’m the first from my siblings to go to Hogwarts. It’s been a while for me mum since she’s been to the school, my step dad too, no older siblings, so…” Louis shrugged, but still not taking his stare off Harry.

“Ah, you must be excited, right?” Harry beamed at him, “me too, excited, I mean. My sister is in her fourth year, so I’ve heard lots of things from Hogwarts already. Can’t wait to arrive there. I can tell you the things I already know, if you’d like!”

Harry could see Louis’ blue eyes shining, Harry making a mental note of how nice it was to be on the receiving end of it, swearing that if they really became good friends he would do as much as possible to always see it.

Dusty suddenly jumped from Harry’s lap to Louis’ seat, nuzzling his head on the boy’s hand. Louis giggled and started to pet Dusty’s head unceremoniously.

“Yeah, I’d more than like that, that would be fun!” Louis nodded enthusiastically, his voice now so cheerful that it made Harry laugh and move from his seat to sit just beside Louis with only Dusty between them.

The ride to Hogwarts was the perfect opportunity for Harry and Louis to get to know each other better and for Harry to notice that Louis was not so quiet as he had seemed to be at first. Louis was actually loud, funny, a little bit sarcastic and very smart, knowing how to make not only Harry, but also the other three boys who had joined them in the compartment – a too enthusiastic blonde Irish one called Niall, a chubby short brown-haired boy with thick puppy eyebrows called Liam and a dark-haired boy that looked too broody and quiet named Zayn – laugh all the time. The five of them got along pretty well together, talking, eating sweets and joking around, but Louis had been the one who caught Harry’s attention since the beginning. Harry noticed Louis’ attention was on him most of the time too, most of the jokes directed at Harry, making him laugh more than it was necessary – and also playing with Harry’s curls, showing how much closer they seemed to be compared to their other new friends.

It wasn’t awkward, that was the truth. They simply seemed to have clicked with each other, an instant connection. Harry hoped that even if they were sorted into different Houses (which he was praying to Merlin it wouldn’t happen), they would at least still be friends, because Harry wasn’t sure his Hogwarts years would be as fun without his new friends, without Louis – after spending hours bonding with the boys and not leaving Louis’ side for a second, getting even closer to him once Dusty left his spot to lie beside Ted’s (Louis’ owl, Harry had learned) cage.

When it was time to leave the train and get the boats to finally head to Hogwarts, the five of them continued together, all marveled by the Castle in front of them.

They listened to Professor Longbottom’s explanations before entering the Great Hall and waiting to be sorted. The boys had talked about which Houses they thought they would be in, but not really worried if they got into one that wasn’t their families usual ones, in fact more expectant if they would be together in the same House.

Niall was the first to be called from them and the Sorting Hat didn’t take much time to put him into Slytherin. Zayn was called short after, being sorted in Ravenclaw, which made the others feel a bit bummed, just like when Liam was sorted in Gryffindor.

Harry and Louis were the last ones with another couple of students, and Harry went first. He looked at the Slytherin table, finding Niall already talking with the people there, as well as Gemma, who winked at him.

He wasn’t anxious until the moment Professor Longbottom put the Hat on his head. He wasn’t even anxious about being in Slytherin with his sister. He was more anxious about being sorted into a House different than Louis. When the Hat shouted Slytherin after a few moments discussing Harry’s traits _(you will discover all of your potential in Slytherin, young boy, of that I’m sure. Even your kindness and loving heart will lead you to greater things and you will find out what truly lies inside of you),_ he still couldn’t settle down his racing heart until he heard what the Hat had to say for Louis. He walked towards the Slytherin table slowly, watching everyone cheer and clap for him, looking behind to check that Louis had already been called.

He was about to sit down next to Niall when he heard the Hat shout _Slytherin!_ and had to stop and turn around, seeing Louis already running to the table. Harry smiled widely as Louis got closer, arms stretched out, Harry not having enough time to process when Louis simply jumped into him, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and legs wrapping around his waist, almost knocking them down before Harry secured him in his arms.

“We’re in Slytherin together, Harry! I’m so...” Louis hugged Harry tightly, as Harry spun them around.

“Happy! I’m so happy too!” Harry replied, smiling into Louis’ neck. He was so happy he couldn’t put it into words as he held Louis, sure that Louis was feeling the same if the way he had clung to Harry was any indication.

”Blimey guys, we’re together!” Harry felt another pair of arms envelope them and he couldn’t mistake that Irish accent, knowing it was Niall who had joined them in the hug.

The three of them laughed as they untangled themselves from each other, Niall sitting back at the table first and Louis’ hand slightly sliding down to meet Harry’s and give it a squeeze before he sat down too.

As Harry looked at Louis, a big smile on his own face, he knew right then that it didn’t matter what life would hand them. He would spend the next 7 years beside his friends and for the foreseeable future, he had the inkling they were going to be a big part in his life.

Hogwarts with Louis and the other boys would be much more than Harry thought at first.

 

**December 18th, 2010 (6th Year)**

 

Louis looked so confident, a mischievous glint in his eyes every time he looked up at Harry, as if he knew something.

And he did. He probably knew how worked up Harry still was by this morning's wake up blowjob. He'd woken up to Louis blowing him, already too close to his orgasm – especially when he saw how Louis was expertly fingering himself while his head bobbed over Harry's cock. When Harry came, Louis didn't let him knot his mouth or even help Louis get off himself. Instead, he was left whining, still worked up, to be silenced by Louis wet fingers in his mouth: "So you can have a taste of what's to come tonight, Curly."

So yeah, Louis was definitely up to something and Harry was having a hard time trying to get Louis’ plan from him as they were coming back from their whereabouts in Hogsmeade.

“Louis,” Harry whined in Louis’ ears as they walked side by side, Harry’s arm around Louis’ neck, “are you really gonna make me wait until later at night? Fuck, you know we’re getting close to our cycles, you can’t do this to me. The amount of times I thought about taking you to the Three Broomsticks’ loo an–”

“Aw, babes, I know you can control yourself and wait just another hour, right?” Louis interrupted, locking their lips quickly, looking up at him again with those blue eyes and there was nothing Harry wouldn’t do for Louis, he was sure. Even if his cock had just twitched in his pants with Louis being the tease that he was. “I have the last Prefects’ meeting of the month before we go on Holiday and I cannot...” Louis stopped talking and walking, making Harry abruptly stop too.

Harry looked ahead to see three boys, two who seemed older and a younger one sitting on a bench. Harry could notice the older boys were too eager to make the younger one comply to do something. One of the boys showed the younger boy a set of cards and that seemed like a harmless deck of exploding snaps, but when the younger selected a card, Harry and Louis saw what happened next: there was a loud “boom” and the little boy’s face was covered in dark ashes as both boys laughed and ran away.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Louis puffed beside Harry, letting go of his embrace and running to the boy.

“Lou, wait!” Harry followed his steps, watching as Louis sat down beside the boy on the bench.

“Are you hurt?” Louis asked the boy tentatively and Harry could see that he was crying.

“I’m fine…” the boy sniffed, “it was just my stupid brother,” he ran a hand over his face, trying to dry his tears and clean his face.

“What house are you in?” Harry asked, sitting on the boy’s other side.

“Gryffindor,” he cleaned his running nose with the back of his hand.

“Right then, let’s find your Prefect and they’ll know how to deal with your brother,” Louis ruffled the boy’s hair, “maybe clean off your face first,” Louis got his wand from his pocket and waved it in front of the boy, the dark ash disappearing completely and then he looked back at Harry. “You good to go back on your own, Haz? I might head to the meeting after this then.”

Well, there went Harry’s plan to snog his boyfriend a bit more that evening before Louis had to go do his things, but, what could he do? There was Louis, dutifully fulfilling his Prefect’s tasks and Harry couldn’t complain. He always loved to see Louis in charge, being so attentive with the other students like that.

“Yup, no problem. I’ll find Niall and the others until you’re free again.” Harry got up from the bench and winked at Louis. Obviously, he also loved to remind Louis that he couldn’t just leave Harry on edge like that all day.

Louis also got up, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he stood too. “See you later then, babe, be ready.” Louis winked back and murmured a “let’s go” to the boy as he guided him down the hall.

Harry grunted, frustrated as he watched Louis walk away. Fuck. He couldn’t let Louis get the upper hand like this just because he knew Harry would give in to whatever he was up to. Harry could easily be up to something too and show Louis who was also in control and set up a nice surprise for the both of them. The Holidays were coming up and so was Louis’ birthday and they would be apart for a few weeks, so Harry could definitely prepare something for Louis. But for that, he would need the other boys’ help if what had just come to his mind was to work.

Niall, Zayn and Liam had also gone to Hogsmeade that Saturday, but as Niall had wanted to roam around the Shrieking Shack and Harry and Louis were enjoying their last date before the Holidays, they had gone separate ways. Harry hoped the boys would have been back at Hogwarts by then and was relieved to find them at the Great Hall chatting after searching for them for a few minutes.

“Good that you’re all here, I need your help,” Harry approached them, making the three of them look at him.

“Yeah, because we prefer to come back inside the coziness and warmth of the Castle instead of hooking up with our mate in the cold snow in Hogsmeade,” Niall snorted.

Harry rolled his eyes at him. “We weren’t hooking up, not because I didn’t want to anyway,” he smirked at himself, receiving disgusted expressions from the boys. “And that’s why I need your help.”

“You’re telling us you need our help to hook up with Louis?” Zayn looked confused at him. “Are we back in Third Year or what?”

“Sometimes I can’t understand this weird relationship you have, you like to play games more than any other mates I’ve seen around,” Liam commented.

“You’re telling me, I swear to God one day I’ll just _obliviate_ myself to forget the things I’ve witnessed,” Niall shook his head as he covered his eyes.

“I hate each one of you, truly,” Harry flipped them off, “it’s not as if you all are saints as well,” he shoot a glance at Niall and then at Zayn, which made Zayn suppress any comment he was about to make. “Anyway, this is just because, you know, last week of classes and his birthday is coming up and actually this is something Niall has talked about before.”

“What?! When have I ever talked about you two doing the do? Mostly I try to ignore you and think about happy thoughts and Professor Longbottom when you come talk to me. Merlin only knows I already know so much more than I wish I did, anyway.” Niall looked alarmed at Harry.

“For Merlin’s beard, Niall,” Harry laughed, “stop making this about mine and Louis’ sex life, just pay attention. Remember last year, when you wanted to make that Mistletoe thing?”

“Oh, that! That was a great idea, too bad Louis actually caught us preparing the traps,” Liam sighed sadly.

“Well, tonight there won’t be Prefects roaming around the corridors, since it’s the last Prefect’s meeting, so…”

“Damn, Styles, when you want to do something, you really know how to get your way around it,” Zayn smirked at him.

“What are you on about then, Haz?” Niall asked, interested.

“We can put the Mistletoes around the corridors, one close to the room they are meeting, so I’ll wait there and when Louis gets out, I can go under that one with him. And the others, well, it can serve you guys’ and the other students’ purposes. Also, it will be fun to see random people getting caught under them.”

The boys were looking at Harry like he had discovered a new spell or somewhat.

“That’s why I love you, man,” Niall got up from where he was sitting to put his arm around Harry’s shoulder and smack a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Not as much as you love your mate, but, well, you get the point.”

“Less, Niall, please,” Harry giggled, pushing Niall away from himself.

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Zayn got to his feet too and clapped his hands. Liam stood beside him promptly.

“To make it easier and faster, it’d be best if we split in duos and cover the first and second floor corridors?” Liam suggested.

“Good! Liam and I can do the first floor first, since Louis said the meeting would be at the Transfiguration room. Zayn and Ni, go to the second? We can put one near the stairs and we meet there after we finish. Just make sure you don’t get trapped under one, accidentally or not,” Harry gave them a knowingly look.

“We wouldn’t be that dumb, Harry,” Niall rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Zayn, “we’re not like you and Louis who like to get caught.”

Harry ignored Niall’s comment to gesture at Liam to follow him. “If I don’t see you guys back at the stairs in 30 minutes, I’ll call Filch.”

“Fuck off, Styles! We can do the whole corridor in less than 20!” Zayn shouted as Liam and Harry walked away.

“Make it a bet then, Malik,” Liam looked behind him and Harry only had time to process Niall and Zayn starting to run past them.

They rushed behind the other two, but heading to the opposite direction to start setting up mistletoes around the hall.

Liam was in charge of conjuring the mistletoes and decorating them as Harry charmed them with a trapping spell, which would only release the people under them after they shared a kiss. They decided on putting one at each classroom door they could find, which didn’t take too much time at all. They got to the Transfiguration classroom and Harry insisted that they should decorate it all blue to match Louis’ eyes, only to receive a slap on the head by Liam.

They were done in 20 minutes, Harry regarding their work down the hallway as they were already near the stairs. “Guess we’re done, Liam, let’s show those twats who can actually do a good job in time,” he took an accidental step backwards, trying to look at their work but instead bumping into Liam, his hand coming up to steady Harry from behind.

“Harry, watch out,” Liam tried to warn Harry, pulling him along at the same time, as an attempt not to fall, but when Harry realized, he felt his body almost being dragged closer to Liam’s.

“Fuck, no,” he exclaimed, realizing what had happened. He looked up to see the mistletoe and then sighed.

“Oh shit, sorry, Haz,” Liam looked at him apologetically with those thick brows of his furred.

Harry sighed again because, one, he had just teased Zayn and Niall for obviously being the ones who would be trapped under the mistletoe and two, he was trapped under the mistletoe with Liam now and there was no way, no even under Dumbledore’s grave, that he would kiss Liam.

“I can’t move my arms, Liam, how the hell are we gonna uncharm ourselves?” He shook his head.

“I don’t wanna suggest we should kiss, but it’s either that or we wait until Zayn and Niall appear, which I think it might take a while, because I don’t doubt those two are probably stuck under one too, or, we wait until someone else appears.”

Harry considered his options and as much as that position of being practically glued with Liam was uncomfortable, he wasn’t going to kiss Liam. No. No way. He’d much rather wait, how long it was necessary until someone caught them there and released them.

“Liam, you sure are a cute Omega, but I’m not gonna kiss you, sorry, no offense,” Harry joked, “guess we’ll have to wait then.”

“None taken and I know that Louis would want my head if he knew that happened,” Liam laughed, “so we’ll wait.”

Harry was praying to all the wizards above for some student, a ghost or even Peeves to appear, but no soul showed up during the 15 minutes they stood there. Harry was starting to get really uncomfortable and every time he and Liam tried as much as to move, it seemed they got even closer.

And what was Harry’s luck when he saw, from the end of the hall, commotion coming from the Transfiguration room’s door and he had really thought the Prefect’s meeting would last more, so he would have time to prepare himself better to greet Louis by the door, but now he was stuck with Liam there, no one to save them and Louis was already coming in their way, other Prefects following behind or going the opposite direction.

“What on Merlin’s fuck,” Louis approached them, looking at them smugly.

“I can explain,” Harry tried before Louis had a chance to give them a lecture for setting that trap, but Louis only started to laugh.

“What the fuck Tommo, why are you laughing?” Liam looked at him confused.

“I can’t believe you guys tried this again,” Louis shook his head, “fuck, I knew this would happen. You never learn.”

“Louis, what is going on?” Perrie appeared behind him, “Oh my, what are you boys doing?” She looked around noticing the mistletoes around the hall and the one above their head. “Harry, why are you under a mistletoe with Liam and not Louis?”

“Because they think they are too smart, Pez, that’s why. Let’s not even take points from them, because I just wanna know how they’re gonna get themselves outta there,” he cocked a brow at Harry.

“We were thinking,” Harry gulped, knowing Louis’ stare and knowing that he wasn’t going to let Harry get out of there so easily, but he would have to try, because the alternative was too humiliating, even for him, “that someone would come help us, untrap us. Lou, please?” He blinked bashfully at Louis, trying mostly to use his charm instead of his alpha’s voice over Louis.

“I’m not sure that’s how mistletoes work, Harry. Shouldn’t something happen under them?” Louis teased and fuck Louis Tomlinson (well, that was the plan, all of that for him to finally fuck Louis that night but look where it got him), entertaining himself at Harry’s and Liam’s expenses.

“Oh, no!” Perrie covered her mouth with her hand in shock, “oh my, Louis, you won’t make them kiss, will you?”

“I think that’s punishment enough, Pez. Taking points from them won’t be as rewarding as seeing this.”

“C’mon, Louis! Do you seriously wanna see me kissing Harry? What the fuck?” Liam shook his head.

“In other circumstances, I’d curse you, but right now, I don’t see why not. Only if you really wanna get out from there, I mean, I don't think you guys have better things to do tonight anyway," Louis teased, an eyebrow raised at Harry.

Harry sighed for the millionth time in the past half an hour. Louis would be the death of him, reminding him of his promise like that. Now, he wanted, more than anything, to get out of there and not only let Louis do whatever he had in mind with him, but also get back at him. Oh, Louis had no idea what was waiting for him too. Harry could already picture Louis’ face down on the mattress, hands held by his tie on the bed’s headboard, not letting him touch himself only to come with Harry fucking him senseless. Harry was so glad Liam sucked at Legilimency, otherwise he would be kicking Harry’s arse for having these thoughts so close to him.

“Are you sure?” Harry gave him a pointed look and Louis only nodded smugly at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry looked back at Liam who had the most terrified expression on his face. “That’s it, Li,” he didn’t even wait for Liam to answer anything, he simply inclined his head down and met his lips with Liam’s briefly. Suddenly he felt his body relaxed, able to move and he instantly distanced himself from Liam.

“I can’t believe!” Perrie clasped her hand over her mouth again, containing her laughter as Louis laughed openly beside her.

“Merlin, it felt like kissing my sister,” Liam stepped away from Harry, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth.

“This is for you to learn not to set stupid traps around the school,” Harry saw Louis walking closer to him and thank Merlin he was doing that, because he was desperately trying to shake Liam’s scent off him and to have Louis around, to have Louis’ sweet smell around was making him feel better. “Which makes me wonder, where the hell are the other two?”

“They are probably trapped on the second floor,” Liam answered from behind Harry – who was too preoccupied in walking towards Louis and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Probably? Definitely,” Louis’ body settled under Harry’s embrace and he looked up at Harry, kissing his cheek before turning to Perrie. “Pez, can you go check on them with Liam? I need to take Liam’s stink off my mate, _right now_.” Louis accentuated the last part.

“Hey, I don’t stink!” Liam complained as Perrie only giggled and nodded at Louis, taking Liam by the arm and making him walk along with her.

Harry breathed heavily and turned to face Louis. “And how do you intend to do that?”

“I could trap you under the mistletoe and kiss the hell outta you for the whole night, but I guess I promised something for you.”

“Well, that was the plan with this whole mistletoe thing, but, I guess I failed that,” Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis’ cheek. “This is your fault, actually. If you hadn’t teased me the whole day, it wouldn’t make me this desperate to get you anyway I could.”

“This was for me?” Louis’ looked surprised, tangling Harry’s free hand with his.

Harry shrugged. “The mistletoe yes, kissing Liam no. Didn’t know you’d be into that kind of stuff,” he teased.

“Merlin, no!” Louis laughed, “that was mostly just to see the terrified look on Liam’s face. You’re mine, only mine.” Louis led his other hand to rest on the nape of Harry’s neck, kissing it on the side and nibbling it slightly.

“Yes, yours, and you’re mine,” Harry squeezed his waist, “and I’d like very much to reclaim this status again with me knotting inside of you, so can we please, just move on with it?”

“Needy,” Louis nibbled harder at Harry’s neck, sending a rush through Harry’s spine. “but yes, Iet’s put you out of your misery,” he sucked at the spot he had bitten and took a step away from Harry to look at him with intent.

“Finally!” Harry bit his lips and Louis started to walk backwards, pulling Harry by the hand and leading him, hopefully to his dorm.

 

**October 2nd, 2009 (5th Year)**

 

Harry knew that from the moment he met Louis, they would have something special. It was clear from their first exchange of words – meeting first in the Hogwarts Express, getting into the same House, sharing the same dorm, going to classes together – that they would instantly become inseparable...

_“Honestly, next time one of you guys should just pair up with me,” Niall shook his head as they were leaving the classroom, “so I don’t have a headache every time McGonagall call your attention.”_

_“It’s not my fault Louis keeps trying to make his glass have curly hair instead of turning it into a rat,” Harry giggled._

_“C’mon, it’s so much funnier to do that than to turn it into any animal,” Louis elbowed Harry, “but to be fair, I will never be able to copy your curls, Haz, they are irreplaceable,” he then led one hand to pull at one of Harry’s curls, making Harry blush._

_“Guess there won’t be anything nor anybody else for you to call Curly, only me then,” Harry winked at him._

_“Oh bloody hell,” Niall rolled his eyes, “I can’t with you two anymore. I swear every time McGonagall says “Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson” my mind already blends it to “Mr. Stylinson” because I don’t know where one of you begin and the other end,” he poked his tongue out at them._

_“Aw, Ni, don’t be jealous,” Harry threw a hand around Niall’s shoulder, “you’re still our cutie blonde friend.”_

_“Yeah,” Louis joined him on Niall’s other side, “there’s no other Irish lad that could replace you too,” Louis pinched Niall’s cheek, which prompted Niall to squeak, making both boys laugh as they walked to their next class together._

… quickly becoming best friends, goofing around together and with the other boys, but also helping each other out during their studies, be it at the Library, or at the Slytherin Common Room or falling asleep together in Louis’ bed after extensively reading on the different types of Vermillious and Verdimillious charms…

_“I’m jealous,” Louis yawned on top of his book, taking his glasses off and placing it on top of the book, putting it aside on his bed._

_“Of what?” Harry looked at him confused, closing his book and prompting his elbow on the mattress to hold his head by his hand._

_“You have a spell with the colour of your eyes,” Louis poked his finger on Harry’s dimple._

_“Merlin, Lou,” Harry laughed softly, “as if there isn’t any other spell that have blue light.”_

_“Of course there is, but none of them are actually called blue,” Louis swung his feet that were up in the air around, knocking them with Harry’s that were in the same position. “Try finding a spell that is called_ Caeruleusllious _. There isn’t any out there, sadly.”_

 _“What is_ caeruleuslouis _?” Harry still had a puzzled expression, no idea what language Louis was talking, while playing footsie with Louis’ feet._

 _“No, not_ leuslouis _,_ leusllious, _Haz,” Louis laughed turning to lie on his back, hands resting behind his head now, “it’s_ caeruleus-llious _, caeruleus from blue in latin. But I guess if it were_ caeruleusllouis _, it would be the best spell, of course.”_

_“Obviously you’d love a spell dedicated only for you,” Harry lay on his back too, nudging Louis’ side with his elbow._

_“Then it would be called Tommollious,” Louis snorted, receiving a slap on his stomach, which made him withdraw his one hand from behind his head to hold Harry’s. “But you know what would be the best spell?” He turned his head to face Harry, fingers playing with Harry’s slightly, eyes glinting at him._

_“What?” Harry felt his stomach twist a bit with how close Louis was to him._

_“One called_ callainusllious _.”_

_“What?! Is it another one in latin?” Harry laughed in confusion because by this point it only seemed Louis was making up words._

_“Are you doubting my latin knowledge, Harold?” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand playfully. “It’s turquoise! Blue and green! Imagine how powerful it would be.”_

_“Dunno, haven’t actually learned all latin colours by heart, so you might as well be making this up. It must be your sleepiness talking already,” Harry turned on his side, a brow arched at Louis, who was now holding his hand tighter, actually tangling their fingers together._

_“How dare you, I’m not sleepy! I’m here saying that blue and green, our colours, would be a powerful spell and you’re taking me as a liar! How dare you, Styles!” Louis’ other hand fumbled beside him where he had left his book and Harry saw Louis getting his wand._

_From the face Louis had, it was obvious he was going to jinx Harry and when Louis noticed Harry was trying to distance himself, Harry didn’t even have time to lie on his back again before Louis said_ Titillando _and Harry started laughing uncontrollably, contorting himself on the bed._

_“Lou… please… no… make it… stop!” Harry could barely speak between big hiccups of laughter._

_“That’s what you get for doubting me!”_

_To help, Louis himself started tickling Harry with his own hands and Harry was getting even more breathless for how hard he was laughing and trying to keep Louis’ hand away from him until he started calming down. Louis was laughing slightly too as Harry finally settled down, now embracing him instead of attacking him and probably because of how tired he had gotten from all the laughing, Harry only felt his eyelids getting heavier as one of Louis’ hand started running through his curls._

… and the more time they spent together, the more Harry noticed that there was more than friendship going on between them. It wasn’t a surprise for him that he had developed deep feelings for Louis and it hadn’t been a surprise either finding out that Louis had them in return, especially with the way they had started flirting continuously, making Harry finally act on it and make the first move, which lead them to start snogging around the school…

_The moment Louis set foot on the pitch again and Gemma called the practice off, Harry was already leaving the stands and walking towards him along with Niall._

_The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team passed by them, Gemma and Louis were the last ones walking behind the other players._

_“Your new broom is making you fly at the speed of light, Tommo,” Niall spoke as soon as they approached them. Louis was already smiling brightly at Harry and Harry scrunched up his nose in an attempt to suppress his own smile. “I bet that Hufflepuff seeker won’t have anything on you next game. Wanna see his face when you finally catch the snitch! I’m so gonna piss him off while commenting on it!”_

_“The next time you make a snark comment on the other team’s players, McGonagall will want your head, Horan,” Gemma shook her head disapprovingly._

_“C’mon Gems, Niall’s comments are always fun,” Harry interject in favor of Niall, stopping beside Louis, who poked him with the tip of his broom on his stomach._

_“It definitely makes the game more interesting, otherwise it would just be the boring “a bludger knocked a chaser to the ground, but hey, there’s a snitch to catch still’’. Instead we get Niall’s dramatic telling of how ungracefully someone fell from their brooms,” Louis commented, making Niall and Harry laugh._

_“Yeah, ok, they are indeed funny, but totally distracting. Quidditch is a serious matter, shouldn’t be used to mock the other students, but to win the Cup,” she said sternly, holding her broom under her arm, “talking about serious, did you want anything?” She looked at Harry then quickly at Louis, a small smile on the corner of her lips._

_“Uh, no, I was just waiting for Lou…” Harry slightly looked at his feet, fidgeting with the hem of his robe as Louis coughed beside him and Niall snickered._

_“Right,” she cocked a brow at him, “well, I’m heading to the lockers. I hope you three are not up to something around here. I don’t wanna take points from you again.” She pointed her broom at each one of them as she started walking again towards the exit._

_“No need to worry about me, Styles, I’m already getting back to the Castle, got some homework to finish! If you find something weird around the pitch, this time is on these two,” Niall winked at them both as he turned on his heels, starting to run behind Gemma as she looked one last time at Louis and Harry and shook her head at them, laughing._

_Louis flipped Niall off and Harry laughed beside him, getting closer to Louis, his hand mindlessly looking for Louis’ to hold._

_He waited until Niall and Gemma were out of his sight to finally turn to Louis. “Fucking hell, I thought they’d never leave.”_

_“Why? Just to keep standing here in the middle of the pitch?” Louis raised a brow at him teasingly._

_“Obviously not,” Harry rolled his eyes and didn’t even wait Louis to say anything back, pulling him by the hand and leading him under the stands where nobody would be able to see them. “For this, actually,” he said again as he cornered Louis against one of the pillars that supported the stands._

_Louis’ broom fell to the floor as he led both his hands to Harry’s neck, bringing his face closer. “That’s what I had hoped for,” he smiled before locking their lips together._

_Every time they kissed, it was an indescribable sensation. They had been doing it for a few months, but with every touch, Harry was certain that everything he felt for Louis amplified even more, certain that he was falling harder for Louis, even as young as they were. And it was natural, it felt right and Harry knew they fit together and it was getting more difficult for him to hide it from everyone else apart from their friends._

_Harry pressed his mouth harder against Louis', asking to deepen the kiss, but Louis just pecked him lazily, distancing himself a bit. “You don’t mind that I’m all sweaty, though?”_

_“Merlin, no,” Harry laughed, embracing Louis’ by his waist, “you smell just a bit but I like you anyway,” he turned his face a bit to kiss Louis on the cheek, “and also, I love to see you after Quidditch practice. You look lovely in your uniform, and you know how to ride your broom up high, always catching the snitch,” he moved his lips down Louis’ neck, sucking hard on the spot, an attempt to refrain himself from saying something as lame as “love you” to Louis as he received a tiny moan from the boy in return._

_“And I love that I have you as my personal cheerleader,” Louis tangled his hand on Harry’s curls at the back of his neck, “always wanna look good playing for you,” he brought Harry’s head back to face him again, smiling at him before kissing his lips again, tongue already asking to meet Harry’s._

_Harry parted his lips giving Louis access and as they deepened the kiss, all Harry could think about was Louis’ words of “love”, “always” and “for you” and how that settled the fluttering butterflies inside Harry’s stomach._

_“And I’m always gonna be here watching you,” Harry spoke, breaking the kiss, “fuck, Lou, wanna always be here to see you win. Wanna kiss the hell outta you when you win the Quidditch cup,” he nuzzled his nose against Louis’._

_“Really? You want everyone to see you snogging me?” He saw a sparkle grow in Louis’ blue eyes and a smile form on his lips._

_His heart started beating faster at the thought of kissing Louis in front of everyone and letting people know that Louis was his._

_“Yeah,” he squeezed Louis’ waist with one hand, bringing him closer, and the other hand went up to cup Louis’ jaw, “Lou, I love to kiss you like this, to have you like this,” he kissed Louis again, tongues briefly sliding against each other._

_“Hell, Haz, I thought we were never going to kiss. Were it not for your great Valentine’s day surprise we’d take much longer,” Louis laughed, “and now that we have, I’d like very much to keep doing it, anytime, anywhere and for anyone to see.”_

_“Then you should do it, I’ve wanted nothing more for a long time,” Harry’s thumb traced Louis’ cheek, up to the crinkle by his eyes, to his ear, fingers now tangling with Louis’ locks._

_“Smooth,” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, down his neck, nibbling there. “Very smooth, Styles,” he laughed against Harry, nose rubbing softly at his skin. “Are you saying then that you want people to know we’re together, for real?” he deposited small kisses along Harry’s neck, going up again to his mouth and biting_ _slightly_ _at his lip. “Are you saying we should be proper boyfriends?” The way Louis’ eyes were looking at him made Harry sure that there wasn’t anything he wanted more, that there wasn’t anyone he wanted more than Louis, for good._

_“Yes, please,” Harry smiled up at Louis, tugging at his locks, pressing Louis harder against the pillar and kissing him without waiting for Louis to say anything back, his unspoken reply, responding to the kiss was all the confirmation Harry needed._

… to finally getting together and realizing that there wasn’t anyone else for each other, continuing to stand by each other’s sides at school, celebrating every small and big achievement, being a constant presence in each other’s lives - or even outside school, spending their summer holidays together when Louis found out he had become a Prefect…

 _“Do you think things are gonna change now that you’re a Prefect?” Harry asked as they were lying on the bed they had conjured inside the small tent they put up outside Harry’s_ _garden._

_“Change how?” Louis looked at Harry before kissing him on the cheek._

_“I don’t know, like, with the boys, with me, ‘cause now you’re gonna have other things to do, won’t have much time to spend with us,” Harry shrugged timidly, lying on his side._

_“Aw, you’re worried we won’t see each other much, love?” Louis turned to lie on his side too, a hand sliding down to Harry’s waist, to bring their bodies closer. “You know we still share the same dorm, and we have basically the same classes and– ”_

_“Ugh, I know, that’s not exactly what I meant,” Harry interrupted, scoffing a bit, “it’s just, it used to be me, you and the boys doing all kinds of shenanigans around Hogwarts and now you are probably going to watch our arses_ _so we don’t get detention,” he moved a hand to swipe at Louis’ fringe, “but also, hm, the dorm thing will probably change, you know, what with everyone starting their heat or rut cycles already, so…”_

_“What are you worried about?” Louis looked a bit more seriously at him. “You’re worried that I’ll send you and Niall to Slughorn for whatever reason? I won’t if there isn’t a reason to, you know it. Maybe you guys could slow down on the pranks once in awhile, that would help me,” he laughed slightly and Harry chuckled along because they knew that there was very little chance of that happening._

_Louis’ hand started going up and down Harry’s waist, smoothly caressing his bare skin. “Or,” he kissed the tip of Harry’s nose, “are you worried that things are gonna change once we get our cycles? I might be a Prefect now, but that won’t stop me from sneaking into your dorm sometimes and if you were to sneak into mine,” his hand went down lower on Harry’s hips, fingers tracing Harry’s navel, playing with the waistband of his boxers, “I don’t think that is really of anybody’s business.”_

_“Lou,” Harry let out a moan as Louis’ hand got inside his_ _boxers_ _and squeezed his cock. “It’s…” he breathed heavily, his hand now running through Louis’ hair, massaging his scalp, “fuck, Louis, I wish we didn’t have to change dorms, I wish I could have you with me all the time. I wish we could go through our cycles together,” a shiver went through Harry’s spine when Louis squeezed his cock harder at the mention of they finally having proper sex, proper fucking._

_“I’ve already told you, I will be there, ready to do whatever you need me for,” Louis searched for Harry’s lips as he slowly started to pump Harry’s cock in his hand. “I want to do it all with you, Haz,” he bit on Harry’s bottom lip, leaving Harry to only whine against his mouth._

_“You have no idea how much I want it all with you too,” Harry managed to say as Louis let go of him, only to push Harry to lie on his back, throwing a leg over him to settle himself on top of his body._

_“All?” Louis asked before he locked their lips quickly, only letting Harry get a taste of his tongue. Harry’s hands went up to Louis’ neck, trying not to let him distance himself enough, looking directly at Louis’ shining blue eyes._

_“Yes, all, everything, Lou,” he bit down at his lip, “I want you to be my mate, have always wanted. Always knew you’d be it for me, probably felt it since the first time we spoke,” he confessed, a bit shy. He had never said that to Louis before, too afraid to sound like he was just a desperate teenager since day one._

_He waited for Louis to say something back, to tease him for it, but Louis only pecked on his lips briefly, going down his jaw and neck, to his collarbones. “I knew that clumsy curly boy was up to something when he entered the compartment,” Louis laughed slightly, “because when I looked at you, when we shook hands, I knew fate hadn’t put you in there just by chance,” he kissed Harry on the junction of his shoulder and neck, sucking hard on the spot, “I fucking knew you were going to be my soulmate, Haz. My one and only.”_

_Harry was breathless with the way Louis was sucking and nibbling on his neck, possibly a prelude to what was to come, if Louis were to mark him – and yes, Harry would let Louis mark him, there wasn’t any doubt about that._

_“I just want you, Lou, nobody else, forever,” Harry’s hands went down Louis’ back, squeezing at his waist slightly before it moved to his bum, to grip it firmly._

_Louis groaned, sucking harder on Harry’s neck again before he went back to his mouth, but not kissing him. “Forever?” His eyes were looking attentively at Harry, as if to be sure that Harry wasn’t talking out of his arse._

_“Forever, just me and you, Lou, I love you so fucking much,” Harry let the words out, reassuring Louis that he had meant it._

_“Fuck, me too. So much,” Louis’ hand went back to Harry’s_ _boxers,_ _squeezing his cock one more time as he pecked on his lip, “Merlin Haz, I love you so much,” he quickly kissed Harry’s chest, his nipples, down his belly, bringing Harry’s boxers with him as he slid down, Harry’s hands going up Louis’ body and stopping on the boy’s shoulder as he reached his groin._

_“Can’t wait to be yours forever, can’t wait to feel you, can’t wait to let you ma–” He didn’t even get to finish what he was saying as he felt Louis going down on him, sucking on him, his tongue curling around his shaft, head bobbing up and down. Harry’s hands tangled on Louis’ hair, giving him the encouragement to keep going, to let Harry feel him more around him as he only kept imagining what would be like to have Louis completely._

All of that had made it seem like what they had was effortless, that they had always been meant to be, that everything in their lives simply fit and was in perfect place for them. They were ready to go through a new phase in their lives together, eagerly awaiting to experience their heat and rut as it would come soon. They had talked about it so many times, only waiting for it to happen, looking forward to being each other’s in every possible way. Except Fate and Biology had other plans in mind.

Neither Harry nor Louis noticed what was happening immediately. There were a few things, like how Harry felt Louis' presence much more enhanced next to him, that made him wonder if there was something different between them, but he didn't give it much thought. He had always been drawn to Louis, that was much clear and he loved, loved how Louis smelled, sometimes he would hide his face into Louis' neck for hours, napping away when he should be studying and grumbling whenever Louis needed to get up and go to the bathroom. Only, for a few days now, he was able to feel Louis when he wasn’t in his sight, sometimes when he was walking around the Castle with the boys and Louis had a Prefect duty on another floor, Harry could swear he knew when Louis was about to turn around the corner and pass by him, winking at him and patting Harry’s bum on the way out.

It always made Harry startle a little, not that they weren’t flirty with each other in public, they sure were and hadn’t slowed down any, but it seemed Louis was in a constant flirty mood with Harry lately, which Harry could totally put the blame on for how he just couldn’t control himself and drag Louis to an empty corridor or even to the Room of Requirement to snog him out of people’s sight.

And that was what happened after Harry had felt Louis’ smell so intense he had enough time to turn around as he left the Great Hall after breakfast to see Louis running towards him and jump on him, legs wrapping around him and backing him up against the wall. Niall, Liam and Zayn looked alarmed at them for a moment before they simply shrugged and left with the other students.

“Louis, Merlin,” Harry spoke when Louis’ mouth finally left his after a feverish kiss, “Oh my, Lou,” Harry laughed against Louis’ neck, nuzzling his nose there, inhaling deeply Louis’ scent and he had never smelled Louis so strong like that. It felt like every cell inside his body was burning with desire for Louis, which wasn’t entirely new but he felt almost out of control with need. All he wanted was to press Louis against the wall and have his way with him right there and… wow. Too much. That was too much for him.

“Missed you,” Louis whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe, making Harry let out a small whimper as Louis planted his legs on the floor again.

“You left for less than half an hour and we literally slept together last night, what’s making you so needy today?” Harry chuckled, squeezing Louis around his waist, unable to let him go.

“Can’t a boy miss his boyfriend?” Louis distanced his face a bit from Harry, “also, someone might’ve forgotten there was a rain check on this morning’s blowie as I was late to leave?” he wiggled his brows at Harry teasingly.

Fuck. Why did Louis have to remind Harry of it just now, making his cock twitch and Harry was sure his mouth had just watered more than it should with the mental image of going down on Louis, of having Louis’ cock in his mouth, of having Louis’ cock leaking for him… fucking hell, what was going on with him today?

Harry must’ve had the most spaced out expression on his face because he only felt Louis kissing him again, both his hands going from his neck to intertwine with Harry’s. “Please, Haz, now? We still have time before class, can’t wait to have your mouth on me.”

Harry was infatuated by Louis’ scent around him, surrounding him, filling his lungs with that sweet and aroused smell and Harry only had time to squeeze Louis’ hands and drag him down the corridor to get the stairs to go up to the seventh floor.

Louis clung to Harry’s arm, giggling as they run up the moving stairways and Merlin, Harry could die listening to that sound. They were trying to move as fast as possible, even with their wandering hands tempting them to find an empty classroom instead of the Room to just get on with it quicker. Louis knew better than to risk getting caught, Prefect as he was.

They finally reached the floor, turning to the left corridor. Before they walked in front of the hidden entrance, Harry simply pressed Louis’ against the wall, kissing him deeply, hands messing with his hair.

“You’re smelling so good, babe, so fucking good, I can’t stop…” Harry pecked on Louis’ lips multiple times before he finally broke the kiss, “Merlin, I don’t know what you’re doing to me, I can’t stop wanting to feel you…”

“Let’s get to this damn room, then, Harold, what are you waiting for?” Louis slightly pushed Harry away from him, taking a few steps and walking three times in front of the entrance, finally revealing the door and Harry didn’t waste a second, already pushing it open and pulling Louis by the hand to step inside.

The room was prepared with a couch and a big bed in the middle and Harry furrowed his brows at it. Usually they only asked for a small place to just snog, but now, Harry was starting to wonder what Louis had in mind.

“Hey,” Louis called Harry’s attention, Harry looking around to see Louis already sitting on the edge of the bed. “Is this still going to happen today or what?”

Harry took large steps to meet Louis, draping himself over him, making Louis lie on his back. “Now,” Harry simply said as he sank to his knees, taking Louis’ robes out of the way and opening his trousers, lowering them along with Louis’ pants.

Louis’ cock was already hard when it came out, making Harry simply take it inside his mouth without any warning, his hands running up and down Louis’ thighs, massaging them as he sucked on Louis. He could hear Louis’ whimpers and moans as one hand squeezed Harry’s shoulder and another held him by his curls.

“Harry, fuck, so good, your mouth is so good,” Louis quivered on the bed, wiggling his bum, “Haz, can you, oh fuck, can you finger me, oh,” Louis whined and Harry had to open his eyes at the unusual request, but not even questioning it. One of his hands slid to the inner part of Louis’ thigh, only to feel it a bit wet and sticky and he frowned at that, because as much as he was still working on Louis, he wasn’t dribbling nor did Louis already have precome leaking.

“Louis,” Harry left Louis’ cock to look better at him, “Lou, you’re wet, babe,” Harry said, tentatively as he stood up.

“Of course I’m wet, you had your mouth all over my dick,” Louis prompted himself on his elbows.

“No, Lou, you’re wet, down there,” Harry gulped and he saw the moment Louis’ eyes widened.

“What?!” Louis sat on the bed again, turning on his side and trying to look behind himself. In that position, Harry could see the shining wetness leaking from Louis’ bum, then it finally hit him.

“That’s why you wanted me to finger you. Louis, you’ve never asked for that before, we’ve never done that.”

“Merlin’s fuck, Harold, how, why…” Louis was looking from his bum to Harry’s face, his hand slightly reaching for his own slick.

Harry felt his cock throb inside his pants at the scene, imagining Louis’ fingering himself, opening himself to let Harry inside of him.

“Louis,” Harry breathed heavily, taking a step closer to Louis again, “Lou, babe,” he ran a hand through Louis’ fringe, “fuck, you’re in heat, babe,” he started to kiss Louis’ face – right cheek, lips, nose, his other cheek, “Louis, fuck, that’s why you’ve been on edge all week, that’s why I haven’t stopped smelling you, that’s why… fuck, that’s why I want to be inside you so bad right now.” He got up on the bed again, both knees sinking down beside Louis’ body, hands pressing Louis’ shoulder against the mattress to hold him in place, belly up so Harry could see his leaking cock and hungry face.

“What did you say?” Louis asked, blue eyes shining brighter than Harry had ever seen.

“I said I want to be insi– Oh fuck,” Harry noticed what he had just said. He’d never thought of being inside Louis before, only the opposite, but now he realized why Louis was affecting him so much, his own cock almost hurt for how hard it had gotten. He started to roll his hips slowly against Louis involuntarily. “Lou, what do we do now? Fucking hell, I never imagined it would be like this, always thought it was going to be you.”

“Fuck, me neither, Haz, never thought I'd be the one who," Louis’ hips moved back frenzied, “but, Merlin, I feel it now, I do want it. Need you babe, now,” hands now holding Harry’s hips and his hard cock against his belly. Harry could now see the precome leaking, wetting his white shirt and Merlin, he only imagined how wet Louis’ hole must’ve been by now. “Guess this is it then, it’s happening, we’re gonna mate just like we’ve wanted, only now you’ll get to knot me,” Louis moaned, squeezing Harry’s waist, “just need it, right now. Need you, Harry. Want you, my Alpha,” his hand ran up to Harry’s shoulder sliding Harry’s robe down.

Harry wiggled them off and quickly got off from Louis to unbutton his trousers and take them off. When he came back on top of Louis, he kissed him hard, savouring Louis’ taste, inhaling Louis’ scent as he held Louis’ face with both hands. The arousal exhaling from Louis was enough to make his cock even more painfully hard, Harry feeling it swell a bit at the tip and fucking hell, he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Knot in you, mate you, mark you, yeah, now,” Harry moved down from Louis’ lips to his neck, hand holding Louis’ leg open for him as he inserted a finger inside Louis, “gonna make you mine Lou, right now. Forever, my Omega.”

The moan that came out of Louis’ mouth as Harry sucked hard on his neck was enough to make Harry insert another finger inside Louis and finger him once, twice, three times, before he pulled out and angled himself inside Louis, finally fulfilling what both of them had been waiting for so long.

 

**February 21st, 2011 (6th Year)**

 

“Fucking shit, I’m gonna fail so hard when Slughorn asks us next week to practice brewing the antidotes,” Zayn hissed as he, Harry and Louis were gathering their material to leave the Potions class, “I can’t fucking understand what Slughorn says half of the time.”

“Me neither, Malik, can’t figure out shit from Golpalotts’ freaking law, it sounds more like a bunch of Golbullocks to me, seriously. But gladly for us, we have Haz here and his brilliant notes to help us with that,” Louis joked as he hung his bag over his shoulder and hooked one arm with Harry’s.

Harry gave him a pointed look, starting to make them walk. “That’s it then? That’s what I’m good for now?” He teased.

“Of course not,” Louis said coyly as he tilted his head up to kiss Harry on the cheek, “you’re good for and in everything, babe.”

They linked their hands, Harry squeezing Louis’ tightly. Harry loved the way Louis was cuddling up to him, feeling his scent, even if not so strong now. He couldn’t wait until they were done for the day with their Apparition class after so they could have some alone time together.

“Well, don’t expect me to say the same, but, if that’s what takes for you to be a good pal and lend me your notes, yes, Styles, you’re good in _everything_. I think I’ve heard a lifetime of stories from Louis to at least guess that you are _really_ good,” Zayn wiggled his brows at them, fixing the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

“Oi, Malik, who says I’m one to kiss and tell?” Louis slapped Zayn on his head with his free hand.

“Dude, you were asking me to help you with ideas on what to do for your Valentine’s day, let’s say, ‘bed play’ extravaganza.”

“For Merlin’s beard, Louis,” Harry laughed embarrassedly, his cheeks getting flushed, not believing that Louis would tell Zayn something like that (and also getting a bit hot because of the memories of what had happened the week before).

“I hope you splinch your ar– no, wait, I hope you splinch your beta dick when we get to Apparition class,” Louis shoved Zayn playfully as they passed the door, making Zayn almost fall on the hallway.

“Stop it, Tommo! Don’t even joke about that!” Zayn laughed, regaining his balance, hand hiding protectively his crotch.

“You should be happy I can’t take points from you because if I could I would do it without even thinking, for exposing me like this.”

“Guess some Omegas really think they have any power over here, right?” A voice came from beside them, making the three boys look to see who was speaking, the corridor empty as they had been the last ones to leave the class.

Harry identified a Ravenclaw, someone he had already seen Zayn talking with before. He knew the boy was a Fifth Year and also a beta.

“Excuse me?” Louis asked, his voice a bit shocked and Harry turned on his heels to face the boy better. He had never talked to this boy, but he already didn’t like him. At all.

“Hey Shane,” Zayn greeted him awkwardly. “Whatcha doing here?”

“Came talk to Slughorn about an assignment, didn’t think I’d run into you and them,” he gave both Harry and Louis a dismissive look, “thought you had found some better company, Malik. Didn’t know you were still friends with this pair of weirdo mates,” Shane ignored Louis’ question, only to say something even ruder and Harry felt his whole body tremble in anger with the way Shane was speaking of them.

“What did you say?” He untangled his hands from Louis’, taking a firm step closer to the Ravenclaw, ignoring the way Louis tried to hold on to him.

“Whoa, it does seem that the Alpha one knows how to act properly instead of being the Omega’s little puppy,” Shane scoffed, shrugging at Harry.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Harry’s voice went dangerously lower, one hand clenched in a fist and the other going inside his robe, “do we even know each other for you to be a dick to us?”

“I know of you two, yeah. I know the Omega who thinks just because he was allowed to be a Prefect he can go around the school thinking that he owns shit. I don’t know why and how students obey him, why would anyone obey an Omega anyway? And you, yeah, the weird Alpha who no one takes seriously because his Omega is the one who wears the pants. My problem is that you think so highly of yourselves, walking around school as if people should just accept the way you behave as normal.”

Harry felt himself fumming, a white noise in his ears, not paying attention to anything around him. He couldn’t believe he was listening to that kind of bullshit. It was true that people had already doubted Louis’ capacity of being a Prefect after they realized he was an omega. That was Louis’ biggest concern when it happened, but McGonagall had reassured him – them – that although it was unprecedented at Hogwarts for an omega to have a position of power such as a Prefect, society was changing to be more acceptive of that, the same way purebloods learned how to be more acceptive of muggleborns (as if two wars hadn’t been enough to change people’s mind). She’d been certain they shouldn’t worry about what others would say, neither worry that their nature would be affected simply by that.

Harry shouldn’t worry about what Shane was talking about right now, but he couldn’t, just couldn’t contain himself, watching a beta, of all people, talk so low of him and Louis, judge them, their relationship as if he had any right in that. It made Harry so angry, his feelings and senses amplified, a need to defend and protect Louis and act like his Alpha (possibly enhanced by the fact that Harry could sense his rut was coming, and when that happened, it was very hard for him to control his own instincts and temper).

“You watch your mouth when you talk about Louis,” Harry took out his wand from inside his robe, already pointing it at Shane’s face. He wouldn’t hesitate to hex this obnoxious beta, who dared to talk about his relationship with Louis like that. “Say that again and you’ll wish you had an Alpha to protect you.”

“Harry,” Louis’ voice caught Harry’s attention as he felt Louis’ hand suddenly on his arm. His voice was soothing and his touch made Harry relax just the slightest. “Don’t waste your time with him, it’s not worth it. I don’t wanna take points from you, babe.”

“Is it now that you let your Omega control you or what?” Shane arched a brow at Harry, as if daring Harry to let his alpha instincts take over him. Harry wasn’t able to control himself, so he shook himself off Louis’ hand, taking one step closer to Shane, his wand almost touching the boy’s chest.

“Harry,” Louis said very low by Harry’s ear, but in a put out voice, squeezing harder at his arm, making him step away from the Ravenclaw, “seriously, don’t, he’s just testing you,” Louis stepped in front of Harry, facing Shane now, with his voice higher, “he’s being a dick because he’s envious. He’s envious because I get to walk around wearing this badge before any beta like himself could do it, he’s envious because he doesn’t have my omeganess nor your alphaness. He’s envious because no one wants his lame beta ass or dick.”

“Fuck you, Tomlinson,” Shane took out his own wand and Harry didn’t even have time to process, waving his own in his direction, saying “ _Furnunculus_ ”.

He was expecting to see Shane’s face break out in disgustingly boils, but all he saw was Louis turning around in front of him to push him away with the tip of his wand, Shane ducking the spell and suddenly everything around him was upside down.

“Fucking hell, Shane,” Harry saw Zayn pull Shane by the arm, dragging him away from them, “you’re so freaking conceited, let them be. It’s none of your business what they do or not. I’m not a Prefect but I’ll make sure Flitwick knows how much of a dickhead you’ve been.” He saw the two of them walking away, Shane trying to free himself from Zayn’s grip on his robes. “See you both at Apparition class?” Zayn turned his head around to look back at them.

“Yeah, just you deal with Shane and I’ll deal with Harry first,” Louis answered and Harry groaned as he looked to Louis beside him.

“Louis! Put me on the ground!”

“First, let me just say how much of an idiot you were before,” he could see Louis with one hand holding his wand in Harry’s direction and the other on his hips, a brow possibly arched at him, he couldn’t really tell.

“I was an idiot? He fucking started it, Louis! I couldn’t let him insult you like that!”

“You were an idiot because I had just given him the comeback he deserved but you still had to jinx him,” Louis stepped closer to him, “you didn’t need to protect me from a simple ‘fuck you’,” he tilted his head at Harry.

“I didn’t? Are you serious?” Harry was incredulous with how calm and unbothered Louis seemed after everything. He could only be fucking kidding. “Did you listen to what he said? He was fucking saying I wasn’t alp–”

Harry didn’t have time to finish what he was going to say, being shut by Louis’ lips on his, one hand holding Harry’s face firmly.

It was a weird angle, to be kissed upside down, but Harry couldn’t help but feel all muscles in his body relax at the touch, at Louis’ lips on him, making his heart beat faster, not because of how angry he had been, but because Louis always did that to him, always knew how to put him into place when he needed to. He couldn’t help but try to lick into his mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss, to feel more of Louis.

“Are you quite finished?” Louis broke the kiss, blue eyes tenderly looking at Harry, “Yes, you are an idiot because you never realize how much on edge your Alpha side is when you’re near your rut, and it was just that pretentious beta’s luck to catch you on one of these days. And I don’t blame you for wanting to protect me. I love it when you do that, love to see my Alpha in control, but he wasn’t worth it.” He booped Harry’s nose.

“Ugh,” Harry whined, both at the loss of Louis’ lips on him and at how Louis was right. He closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head, “I hate when you do that to me and by hate I mean I love it,” he chuckled shamelessly. “I know, I was an idiot, yeah, should’ve listened to you first. But you know, can’t always stop the Alpha in me when people talk shit about my Omega, sorry.” He looked again at Louis apologetically.

“No need to be sorry, love, that’s our nature and that only proves that Shane boy wrong,” Louis caressed Harry’s dimple, “I’m not even gonna take points from you because of that. Wish I could take a million from Shane for his stupidness, but well.”

“If you aren’t taking points can you at least put me on the floor? Please,” Harry tried to pout upside down, which make Louis giggle, pointing his wand at Harry and saying “ _Liberacorpus”_ , quickly waving it as he casted an _Arresto Momentum_ so to make Harry float instead of falling head first on the ground.

Harry planted his feet on the ground again, fixing his robe and gathering his bag that had fallen on the floor when Louis casted the _Levicorpus_ on him.

“You good now?” Louis asked, getting closer to him and pecking him on the lips briefly, messing with his curls.

“Yup, just, please, don’t put me upside down again. It’s very hard to kiss you like that,” Harry joked, poking his tongue out at him, hanging his bag over his shoulder.

“I kinda liked it,” Louis winked at him, “we should try it again, try to spice up our love life.”

Harry sighed deeply, trying to contain the images in his head of what Louis had in mind. “As if our love life needs any more spicing up, you prick. Although, I wouldn't be opposed to it, but not right now. Don't give me ideas when I can barely contain myself from snogging you all the time.” Harry took a step closer and kissed Louis on the cheek.

Louis rolled his eyes jokingly at him. “I was just trying distract you from the rush of the fight so you're calmer for Apparition class and be careful not lose a limb,” he chuckled as he pinched Harry’s cheek, “didn’t mean to make you feel more, hm, ruthless.”

“Oh Merlin, Louis,” Harry laughed loudly at the ridiculousness of what Louis had said. “I’m good to try to apparate though, I guess. I’ll try my best to stay in one piece for you.”

“Good, ‘cause I think you’ll deserve a nice treatment tonight to help you relax more and I want every piece of you for me to take care,” Louis kissed his cheek, softly nibbling at the skin there as he took Harry’s hand in his.

Harry loved how caring Louis was to him, loved how Louis always helped him keep his feet on the ground - _Levicorpus_ notwithstanding. If anyone said they had a weird relationship, that their alpha and omega dynamic was unnatural, it was because they didn’t know them. They worked perfectly together, in their own ways. Harry could’ve never had a better omega, could never have marked anyone else but Louis. How they acted, Louis being the Prefect that some feared and some loved, and Harry being the Alpha that would do anything his Omega needed for him to gain the respect he deserved, that’s how and who they were. They weren’t weird. They weren’t wrong. They were simply themselves and they worked just fine, thank you very much.

Harry smiled proudly at Louis, squeezing his hand and kissing him back on the cheek as they started walking down the corridor, a few other students starting to show up again, heading to their next classes that afternoon.

 

**September 1st, 2011 (7th Year)**

 

The beginning of the school year was something Harry had always looked forward since he started Hogwarts because it meant reuniting with his friends after almost three months away – most importantly, it meant being together with Louis again.

After the years passed and after they got together, the summer holidays were way more enjoyable with them being able to spend some time together, but still, with the days they had to wait until September first to see each other again, Harry would always miss his boyfriend and get jitterish with anticipation to meet him on the Express.

Now, being their last year together at Hogwarts, Harry could say he was anxious with the beginning of their Seventh Year and that he couldn’t wait to see Louis again. But that wasn’t quite true. They had spent the whole summer together, half spent at Louis’, half at Harry’s and apparating together at King’s Cross, so there wasn’t actually any time to miss each other. It had been the perfect holiday, which only made them realize how sure they were to spend a lifetime together. Not even the pressure of being in Seventh Year scared them, not even with the dreadful NEWTs they would have to take at the end of the year. Not even with Louis becoming Head Boy.

It could’ve been something for them to be insecure about how people would react to it, but there was no reason to. Louis had done everything to be the best Prefect he could, making his title of Hogwarts’ first Omega Prefect worth it, even with Harry and the boys giving him a hard time sometimes. Other than that, Louis earned the Head Boy title for his accomplishments, even with some people being a bit wary of his position – it didn’t matter, though, students still respected him and Louis was able to do a great job and be recognized by McGonagall for that. Harry couldn’t be prouder of his boyfriend, of his mate for such achievements and now, instead of a badge with a big P, he had a shiny badge with “Head Boy” written on it.

And that was certainly a good excuse for a celebration (loads of celebration) that summer, to forget all worries and give Louis all Harry had to offer every opportunity they got when they were left alone. Harry had left one last surprise for later, though, for when they arrived at Hogwarts. That was what was really making him more eager than normal during the ride on the Express (especially with Louis not spending it with him, having to stay in the Prefect’s carriage the whole time) and also during Dinner, when Louis finally got to sit beside him to eat.

Harry almost suggested Louis to skip the feast so he could finally have some alone time with him, but he controlled himself, knowing very well that he couldn’t have Louis simply disappear for a few hours (or the whole night) on his first day as Head Boy when he had so much to do. It just made Harry more desperate for them to finish Dinner and for Louis to be done with his duties on helping the other Prefects and the new students around the Castle that night. Still, he couldn’t help himself from whispering in Louis’ ear, as he left the table, to wait for him on the fifth floor when he was finally free. And he could feel by Louis’ scent and the way the hair on the back of his head had stood up that Louis had been waiting for Harry’s surprise as much as he had.

Harry finally breathed relieved when he sneakily headed to the fifth floor, making sure no Prefects on duty, any Professors or Filch caught him out of his dorm when the students were supposed to be getting ready for bed.

He waited right by the entrance of the corridor when he left the stairways, trying to hide himself whenever he noticed someone was coming in that direction. Luckily, it wasn’t long before he saw Louis coming up the stairs, waiting for it to finally turn and stop in front of the corridor.

“Hello, pretty boy,” Harry stepped in front of Louis, who smiled broadly at him as Harry tightly embraced him by the waist, “or should I say Head Boy?” Harry kissed his cheeks quickly, going to find Louis’ lips.

“Are you gonna call me Head Boy for the rest of the year now?” Louis looked at Harry teasingly after a small kiss.

“Well, it sure does fit you, in more ways than others,” Harry winked at him, pressing their lips together again briefly, but not withdrawing himself before licking on Louis’ thin ones.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Louis rolled his eyes. Harry felt his hands tangling with the curls at the back of his neck, “but, I wouldn’t deny giving you head tonight,” he said very smoothly by Harry’s ears, nibbling at his earlobe

“You’re not giving me anything tonight,” Harry distanced himself a bit, smiling naughtily at Louis. “Tonight is your night, I’ll be giving you a very special treatment,” he looked for Louis’ hand to hold, pulling him along to walk down the corridor.

“And what does this treatment consist of?”

“It consists of you using your Head Boy’s privileges and letting us inside the Prefect’s bathroom,” he winked at Louis as they stopped in front of the bathroom’s door.

“Well, as if me being a Prefect before hadn’t stopped us from using it already,” Louis shook his head laughing.

“You were only a Prefect before,” Harry pulled Louis closer, one hand around his waist and the other running up his robbed chest to fix his green tie around his neck, “now you’re Head Boy. You basically own it and we’re gonna own it together, we’re gonna inaugurate it, make it ours, because you can, because you are the one who controls basically everything and everyone in this school now,” Harry was speaking low and deeply, nose rubbing against Louis’, their mouths so close, but not enough to touch, “but first, I’m gonna take control of you in there, own you, make you mine all over again,” he leaned down to nibble at Louis’ lower lip, leaving him to let out a tiny moan.

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis panted, “you have no fucking idea of the things I’ve imagined you had prepared for today,” his hands tangled again around Harry’s neck, bringing their faces to meet in a brief kiss, “since dinner you’ve left me on such an edge, I thought everyone would notice I was already starting to slick,” he laughed against Harry’s lips.

“I knew you weren’t on suppressants,” Harry squeezed his waist, nose looking to nuzzle against Louis’ neck, feeling Louis’ arousal smell increase.

“Had to incite you in anyway I could,” Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls, massaging his scalp and Harry could feel his body already reacting to the touch, “couldn’t let you just say you had a surprise for me without making you as desperate as me for it.”

“You little shit,” Harry nibbled slightly at Louis’ skin before he distanced himself, “and now, are you gonna let us just stand here in front of the door, or are you gonna let me finally have you tonight?”

“Wouldn’t be crazy to wait longer for that,” Louis chuckled, untangling himself from Harry and stepping closer to the door to say _peach soap_ , making it open itself, finally.

He stepped inside the bathroom, hand reaching to Harry’s to lead him inside, his wand in his other, waving at the door to lock it so anyone who would possibly want to use the bathroom at night wouldn’t disturb then (Harry had thought carefully about it. It would be very unlikely for any other Prefect or Quidditch captain to use the Prefect’s Bathroom on the first night back at Hogwarts, so it was the perfect opportunity for him and Louis to have some privacy).

Louis kept pulling him by the hand, making their bodies closer as he walked backwards, his wand pointing at the several taps on the big bath to start pouring water inside it.

Harry finally started kissing Louis the way he had been meaning to since early in the day. He led both his hands to Louis’ face to deepen the kiss, not even noticing where they were walking towards. He only felt Louis’ body collide back with one of the bathroom’s ivory columns, which gave him leverage to press his body against Louis’, feeling Louis already hard under his robe the same way he was.

It was a deep but not desperate kiss, just the two of them enjoying each other, enjoying each other’s touch and smell – their scent getting mixed in the air, full of want and desire and passion, because that’s how it was for them after so long together. They already knew each other’s bodies like the palm of their hands but they still took their time to appreciate and to feel all the other had to give.

There was no hurry for them to get to the part both were craving. They could’ve used a spell to quickly undress themselves but they took their time; Louis languidly undoing Harry’s robe, tie, shirt, trousers and pants, savouring Harry’s body, wanting to see how Harry’s skin reacted to his smooth touch, to his caresses and small kisses.

They were back in the middle of the bathroom as Louis handled Harry, close to the small steps that led to the big pool-bath when Harry started to undress Louis too. He had no rush in doing that, dropping Louis’ robe on the floor, unbuttoning his white shirt, pulling his tie teasingly before taking it off, hands going up and down his chest, playing with his nipples, then going to his trousers, pulling them down along with his pants only to see Louis’ cock fully hard and his thighs already wet with his slick.

Harry didn’t even hesitate, already squatted down, to start at Louis’ inner thighs, licking him clean, getting a taste of Louis. It only made Louis shiver as one of Harry’s hand held him by the hips and the other gripped at his bum.

“Harry, Merlin’s Fuck,” Louis whimpered, squeezing Harry’s shoulder, encouraging Harry’s tongue to travel all over his skin, not even sure he was helping to clean Louis or making an even bigger mess. He teased Louis’ balls for a brief moment, receiving a small whine from the boy. His finger sneakily traced Louis’ crack, feeling how wet Louis was back there and all he wanted was to taste Louis’ hole with his wetness and get him ready to get his cock – but first fucking him with his tongue.

He looked up at Louis, who had his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He stopped licking to start placing small kisses on Louis’ skin. “Babe, turn around,” he asked, his voice rough and more steady than he thought it would come out.

“Fucking hell, you’re gonna neglect my cock like this? You want me to come untouched, is that what you had in mind?” Louis breathed heavily, complying to Harry’s request and turning his body around.

The view of Louis’ arse wet and a bit red for how Harry had squeezed it before was enough to remind Harry of how hard he already was. But now, his own cock would have to wait, because he had other things in mind first. “Lie on the steps, Lou,” Harry put both his hands on Louis’ waist, guiding him down.

Louis looked back at him a little confused. “You’re gonna fuck me on the floor? We have the whole bath to do it, babe.”

“I’m gonna eat you out on the floor first, then I’m gonna fuck you in the tub,” Harry firmly said as his hands ran down Louis’ legs and squeezed the back of his knees.

He saw the moment Louis understood what was going to happen, a small gasp leaving his mouth as he finally complied and lay on his front against the bathroom floor, his chest on the upper even level of the steps, his knees bent on the lower step, his bum completely exposed for Harry.

Harry moved, kneeling behind Louis, both hands gripping at Louis’ bum cheeks, first starting to kiss the dimples at Louis’ back at bottom of his spine, moving down to his right then left cheek, giving a small bite on each one, then spread them open, getting a view of Louis’ wet and slippery rim.

It took Harry a second to start licking around Louis, making sure his tongue got a taste of how wet Louis was for him, teasing Louis' hole as he sucked on his crack. He squeezed Louis' cheeks as he pressed his tongue harder against his rim, licking him clean before very smoothly inserting one finger inside a few times as he kept giving Louis kitten licks to help him get looser. Louis clenched at the teasing, pleading Harry to just get on with it already.

And he did. He pulled his finger out, burrowing his face further between Louis’ cheeks, his tongue finally reaching his hole, pushing inside.

His face was probably smeared with Louis’ slick and his own spit, but he kept pushing his tongue in and out of Louis, feeling Louis’ warmth on the tip of his tongue. His hands pressed Louis’ arse cheeks harder with every push he gave, feeling Louis squirm and thrust his hips back in the same rhythm.

“Harry... babe... fuck... your tongue... just... keep.. fucking me... like... that,” Louis was trying to speak amongst his moans, one hand reaching backwards to meet Harry’s hair, pulling at his curls tightly.

Harry inhaled deeply as his tongue pushed inside Louis one last time, sucking around him, tasting Louis’ slick on his mouth and smelling the intoxicating scent of Louis’ so ready for him.

“Can’t let you come only on my tongue, Lou,” Harry spoke as he placed kisses over Louis’ cheeks.

Louis groaned, face hidden on his other forearm, wiggling now his empty bum in front of Harry. “I thought this was about you taking care of me. Could be taken care of with your tongue all night long.”

Harry’s hand went down Louis’ thighs, caressing them from the back to the front, going up to meet his very hard cock. “I am gonna take care of you,” he slightly squeezed Louis’ cock, “just thought you’d prefer my knot, instead of my tongue,” he kissed Louis’ spine as his thumb rubbed against the tip of Louis’ cock.

“Always want your knot,” he looked behind to face Harry with blue eyes glinting in lust, fingers letting go of his curls.

Harry smirked at him, tugging Louis' cock one last time, kissing the bottom of his spine as he whispered the spell he had been practicing during summer to make Louis only come after Harry allowed him to.

He felt Louis shudder at the contact and probably for feeling his cock trapped. "What the hell was that?" He blinked down at Harry.

"Thought I'd try something new for your surprise," Harry kissed down Louis' arse cheeks again as he released his cock, "as you love my knot so much, gonna only let you come after it and after I release you from this cockring spell."

Louis’ breath hitched. "Fucking hell, Harry, you're torturing me like this, just, please, let's get on with it," he pushed himself up with his arms and Harry enveloped Louis by the waist with both arms, helping him to stand up.

“I'm not torturing you. I'm gonna take care of you later, like I said, but first let’s get inside the tub,” Harry rested his chin over Louis’ shoulder, giving a small kiss to his neck as he made Louis walk, still holding him, down inside the bath.

The gigantic pool-bath was already filled with hot and bubbly water as they stepped inside. Harry didn’t let go of their embrace as he sat down on the step inside the bath, bringing Louis to sit on his lap, his back against his chest.

He didn’t even have time to say anything to Louis. He only felt Louis positioning himself on top of him, his arse rubbing against his hard cock. Louis got up a little bit just to hold Harry’s cock and press it inside his hole, sitting back down right on it.

Harry held Louis’ tighter against him as his cock passed through his rim, feeling himself fill Louis in, the stretched moan leaving Louis’ mouth filling in his ears.

“Gonna fuck yourself on me, babe?” Harry panted against Louis’ neck, sucking on his shoulder blades. “Do it, just the way you like it, slow, hard, however you want it, it’s all about you tonight. Work yourself up on me all you want, but remember you'll only come when I let you,” Harry ordered, his instincts taking over him, knowing how to work his Alpha side over Louis’ Omega.

“Fuck, yes, Alpha, gonna do it for you,” Louis responded, hips going up and down on Harry’s cock, making the water around them sway with the movements.

Harry’s hand moved to Louis’ sides, following his rhythm, giving Louis the encouragement to keep going like that, not so slowly but enough to let Harry feel Louis’ hole, his walls, all around him. It took everything in him not to start rocking his hips against Louis, but he couldn’t contain himself.  He wanted to feel it all, to reach deeper inside Louis, to give him what he deserved, the pleasure he knew only him could give to Louis, to make him so desperate for it he would beg Harry to let him come.

“Fuck, like this, H,” Louis threw his hands back to Harry’s neck, head leaning back to rest on Harry’s shoulder, giving Harry full access to Louis’ neck, seeing just there his own mark on him.

Harry sucked hard on it, sinking his teeth in Louis’ skin again, losing count of how many times he had done that, as if every time he marked him again it would make Louis even more his. And Louis was. His, only his. Harry was the only one who got to have Louis like that. Forever and after, no matter where or when. They were one, Louis was his and he was Louis’.

“Mine,” Harry rumbled against the mark, closing his eyes shut as he felt his knot forming inside Louis, squeezing his waist firmly, making Louis rotate his hips on him faster, taking his swelling knot deeper, his hands all over Harry’s already damp curls from sweat and the steam from the hot water.

“Yours,” Louis moaned back and that was all it took Harry to feel himself locking his knot inside Louis as Louis pushed his arse down on him.

Harry couldn’t speak as he felt himself spill inside Louis, eyes rolling with the intensity of his orgasm and Louis’ lips nibbling the skin on the side of his neck, hand slowly untangling from Harry’s curls.

“Babe,” Harry heard Louis whine as he was starting to come back from his high, Louis’ hand gripping on Harry’s on his waist, guiding it to move down and Harry suddenly felt himself more alert, “please, need you to take care of me, Alpha,” Louis almost pleaded and there was nothing Harry wouldn’t do for his Omega, for his Louis to feel better.

Louis led Harry’s hand to encircle his cock with his and Harry promptly started to work on Louis,  the water and Louis’ precome making it so easily for him to pump Louis’ cock, lazy strokes at first and then picking up a rhythm as Louis started to whimper and shiver on top of him.

“I’m so close, Haz, please let me come,” Louis begged, grinding on his cock again, desperate for his release, making Harry spill even more cum inside him and that should be painful, with Harry knotted inside him, but Louis didn’t stop, only for Harry to hit his prostate again and again, driving Louis wild with need. “Alpha, please, I-” Louis mewled, giving the incentive Harry was waiting for to let Louis come on his hand just as he undid the cockring spell, his hand – along with Louis’ – now covered in cum circling Louis’ cock gently.

"Better now?" Harry whispered in Louis' ear as the boy was settling down against his chest, gathering himself again. "Want to take care of you in all possible ways, but love to see you come with my knot, want always to remind you how you are meant to feel good, so full of my cock." He could feel Louis getting affected by his words with the way he was trying to even his breath.

"There's no other way you'll make me feel as good," Louis’ mouth lazily looked for Harry's as he took both his and Harry’s hands from his cock and entwined them around his waist again, still trembling a bit, Harry holding him closer, if that was even possible, with both arms.

It was a bad angle, but neither of them minded, tongues searching for each other, licking inside each others’ mouth.

“Now that’s a way to start the year,” Louis spoke as they broke the kiss, resting his head back on Harry’s shoulder and laughing against his neck. “Thank you, this was amazing. Love you.”

Harry smiled down at Louis, kissing his wet fringe over his forehead and squeezing Louis in his embrace, making him shift a little on his lap, his cock still tugged inside Louis, but feeling the swell of his knot starting to reduce a bit already.

“Love you too,” he replied in a whisper, carefully gathering some of the hot water in his cupped hand to wash Louis, water cascading down from his fingers to Louis’ torso snugged against Harry, wet fingers caressing his chest.

That was where they belonged and there wasn’t any other place Harry would rather be. He had no doubts they would make their last year in Hogwarts just as memorable as that night.

 

**June 16th, 2012 (7th Year)**

 

7 years.

It didn’t even feel like time had passed so fast like that. Harry still remembered very well the day he first stepped inside the Hogwarts Express and now, there he was, heading back home on the same old train for the last time.

So much had happened and he couldn’t be happier for all of that. He had had the best years of his life, beside the best friends he could’ve asked for, beside his one true mate, learning about magic and the world he lived in, also learning about himself and where he belonged in all that.

One thing Harry was sure those 7 years had taught him: he belonged beside Louis. From day one, he knew Louis was bound to be in his life, any way that he was meant to. And luckily they found out that they belonged as mates, as soulmates, as each other’s omega and alpha, even if it took them a sudden heat cycle from Louis and Harry following him in his rut right at the same time to finally understand how they belonged together.

And now, going back home, Harry sitting in a compartment with Niall, Liam and Zayn – taking the piss out of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw boys along with Niall because Slytherin had won not only the Quidditch Cup but the House Cup as well – as Louis was making sure the Express was in order, he couldn’t wait for what life promised them.

7 years together felt already like a long time. 4 years being boyfriends and 2 being mates meant they already had a steady relationship, but moving in together and living a proper domestic life, a life as a couple, a proper life as mates was a bit scary but exciting at the same time.

They didn’t have their entire life figured out yet, of course. They still had a lot to work on together, jobs to looks for (even if Louis had already a very close chance of getting an internship in the Ministry at the Department of Magical Education, recommended by no other than McGonagall herself for Louis’ role model as a Prefect and Head Boy and with Harry already sending his pieces of writing to both Daily Prophet and The Quibbler to see which one would give him a chance) and a home to take care of. But Harry knew that wouldn’t be so difficult, with the two of them supporting and being there for each other together, whatever path life handed to them. Fate had already made sure they were together in this, it was only now up to them to make their lives worth it.

Harry stepped down from the Express at King’s Cross, waving the boys goodbye. He spotted Jay on the Platform, waiting for Louis' sisters to get out of the train, going to talk to her while they waited for the girls to join them, and also Louis after he finished helping the first years safely head back home with their families.

When Louis approached them, Harry meeting him with a big smile on his face, and his family bid them goodbye – Jay telling them to take care on their way home, Louis embraced Harry by his waist, kissing him on the cheek as they watched the girls and his mother pass through the wall.

“Ready to go home?” Harry turned in Louis' arms and pecked him on the lips.

“Home already?” Louis looked up at him, hand tugging Harry’s curls behind his ears.

“Where else would we go? C’mon, Lou, I’ve been waiting to finally sit down on our lame cheap couch and you know, mark our territory there,” Harry played with Louis’ Head Boy badge he insisted on keeping on even without his Hogwarts uniform.

“So do I, but, if I remember correctly someone had said that he couldn’t wait for the moment we arrived in London to finally get our tattoos?”

Harry blinked at Louis’ words because fuck, their tattoos, how could Harry have forgotten them? That was basically what they had been talking about for the last month (besides the nervousness before taking their NEWTs and the rush to have a flat all set waiting for them when they finished school).

“You wanna go to Diagon Alley now?” Harry bit his lips, nervously.

“Well, I guess I’d much rather have my mate forever marked on my skin first than to ‘mark my territory’,” Louis mocked Harry’s expression, making Harry roll his eyes playfully at him, “in a flat that we will have basically the rest of our lives to do it.”

“I hope as fuck we won’t spent the rest of our lives in that small flat,” Harry laughed, bringing Louis closer to him as he embraced him by his waist, “but, yeah, yeah, you’re right, we’ve been discussing the tattoos for too long now, and now that you’ve mentioned them, I already feel my skin tingling to get it.” His hand looked for Louis’ to hold, his eyes fondly looking at Louis’ blue eyes, probably reflecting the same glint Louis had in his.

“Good,” Louis pecked on his lips quickly, “so, ready to get your Fox?”

“Only if you’re ready to have your Wolf,” Harry winked at him, squeezing their hands together.

“You realize that I’m basically letting myself be marked by an Alpha, twice? You are a walking pun, seriously, only you could be an Alpha and also have your Patronus as a wolf,” Louis shook his head, moving to stand beside Harry where their trunks were.

“That’s the fun in it,” Harry poked his tongue out at him, “also, so to make sure people know to whom you belong, you foxy. Your Patronus also suits you perfectly, I’m not the only one.”

Louis laughed beside him, a laughter that always made Harry’s chest fill with love and adoration for him.

“Let’s get going before you start listing why I’m a fox, again,” Louis teased as he pushed Harry’s trunk towards him, “and then after we get them, we will only have everything else to figure out.”

Harry couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his lips, knowing that that was the first day of the rest of their lives together.

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

It felt like it had been only yesterday Louis and Harry had stepped for the last time on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, two 18 years old boys, still too young and too in love, leaving School to face real life together.

It hadn’t been yesterday though, Louis realized when he saw the old red train in front of him again. It had been what? 20 years? More? Louis couldn’t really remember, but a whole life had happened between then and now.

Louis could also say it didn’t feel like much had changed, as Harry was walking beside him the same way he had done so many times before during their time in Hogwarts. Although in reality, it did change. A lot. Because now, it was not only them walking together. Because now, it wasn’t them entering the Express.

“You alright, sweetie?” Harry spoke beside Louis, looking down at the curly girl walking hand in hand with him.

Louis was pushing the cart with her trunk and her owl on top of it, holding a small boy by his hand too.

“Yeah, Dad, I’m good. Just a bit nervous I guess,” Louis saw her blue eyes looking up at Harry and at that he stopped walking, making Harry stop too.

“You know I was nervous too on my first day, right?” Louis caught her attention, smiling at her when she finally looked at him, “but there’s nothing to worry about, love. Hogwarts is going to be the best place. I know it’s scary to enter this big old train alone, but once you get inside it and get to know people, and remember everything Dad and Papa have told you about Hogwarts, you will see you will feel like you’re home.”

She nodded at him a bit shyly. “I know that, Papa. That’s not what I’m nervous about,” she looked around briefly before she looked down at her own shoes.

Harry gave Louis a confused look and Louis indicated with his head for Harry to talk to her.

Harry quickly crouched down to her level, putting a hand on her shoulder and another on her chin, making her look up at him. “What are you nervous about then, Di?”

She bit her lips nervously, looking from Harry then at Louis and giving a big sigh before she spoke again. “It’s just, I’ve heard your story my whole life, Dads, how you got together and I just wish that it could be that easy for me too, to enter the train and stumble across my soulmate, but I’m afraid it won’t happen. What are the chances anyway?”

Louis saw her looking downward again, hands fidgeting with the hem of her jumper. Harry briefly looked up at him and Louis could sense he was looking for him for any help on what to say.

“I don’t know,” Louis mouthed at him, unsure of what Harry wanted him to say. Louis was good at taking care of the kids, but when it came to deep talks and advises, Harry had always been better at that.

He felt Harry breathing deeply as he turned back to face their daughter.

“Diana, sweetie, you don’t need to be nervous about that,” Harry’s voice was soothing and even if it was only directed at her, Louis could feel his voice calming him down as well, “love will come to you at the right time and you'll be ready for it when you least expect it. Don’t think fate wouldn’t do that to you. It did to me and your Papa, yes, and obviously will do to you, when it feels like you’re ready for that. Just don't worry, love, you deserve to be loved and you are brave enough to wait however long it takes for love to find you, after all, we didn’t name you thinking about the two most loving and bravest women we know, your grandmothers, for anything less.”

Louis had to contain himself from crying right there after listening to what Harry had just said to their daughter. It simply fueled Louis’ heart with more love every time Harry showed how much he loved their children, every time Harry showed how good of a father he was, how he was the perfect husband for Louis, how he was the Alpha Louis knew he would become.

“I won’t be nervous like Di when I go to Hogwarts, Papa,” Louis felt the hem of his shirt being pulled, taking his attention from Diana and Harry as they continued to speak, to look at his younger son.

“No, James? Not even the slightest?” Louis tried to act all surprised by James’ revelation.

“Nope! Because I know I will be in Slytherin just like you and Dad, so there’s nothing to fear,” the little boy smiled at Louis, showing off the dimple on his cheek and Louis shook his head laughing.

“Slytherin will be happy to have such confident lad with them, then,” Louis ruffled the boy’s caramel locks as he looked back at Harry and Diana, to see Harry already standing up and the girl smiling big at him.

“All good?” Louis asked just as the whistle of the Express sounded, indicating that it was just about the leave.

“All good, Papa! Now, c’mon, let’s hurry, don’t wanna miss the train,” she started pulling Harry by the hand, prompting him to start walking again, Louis and James pushing the cart and following them.

They made it to one of the Express’ doors, Diana quickly getting on it as Louis handed her her owl’s cage and Harry put her trunk inside.

“Hope you’re not forgetting anything,” Harry said as he kissed her forehead before he stepped away from her.

“Papa made sure I didn’t forget anything,” she giggled.

“And if you did, I’ll send you a howler, but then on the next meeting I have with McGonagall, I’ll make sure to drop it to you,” Louis winked at her, only to see her rolling her eyes and grunting, “also, please behave, don’t be like your Dad and get detention in your first month.”

“Hey!” Harry nudged him with his elbow playfully, “if I remember right, you got us into detention that time.”

“It’s been too long, can’t quite remember that,” Louis joked as the train whistled again and the engine started to hum loudly.

“Blimey!” Diana chuckled, “I won’t! I promise! Now I gotta go, bye Dads, bye J!” She tried to wave at them with the hand holding her owl's cage at the same time she tried to push her trunk further into the train, only to fall on her back.

Louis wanted to jump on the train and help her, but it had already started moving. He felt relieved though when he saw another girl had approached Diana and seemed to be helping her as the train was moving away from them.

“Don’t worry, babe, she’ll be fine,” he felt Harry’s hand on his waist and his lips on his cheek, making Louis muscles, which he didn’t even know were tense, relax.

“I know. I hope so,” Louis laughed faintly, closing his eyes at the sweet scent he was feeling from Harry, “Merlin, can you believe it? Our Diana going to Hogwarts already, when not so long ago it was us meeting on that same train, on this same day?” He turned to face Harry.

“Could never forget that first of September. I remember very vividly how enamoured I was from the very first time I laid eyes on you,” Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis’, “and now, look where we are.”

“Old and crinkly, letting our 11 year old daughter go on her own adventure?” Louis distanced himself, a teasing smile on the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, old and crinkly, but you still look like the most lovely thing I've ever seen,” Harry pecked on Louis’ lips quickly, making Louis giggle at the compliment.

“Oh my Merlin,” Louis put a hand on Harry’s chest, pushing Harry away just the slightest, “no need to woo me like that, babe, we’re already mated and married.”

“Of course I need, I love everything in you and I’ll say that until the day we die, and I’ll defend the crinkle by your eyes, those never change,” Harry pressed his thumb over the side of his eyes, just where his crinkles were.

"Shut up,” Louis tried not to laugh again and be serious, “your hair is getting grey and we're not getting any younger despite your compliments, Harold,” he rolled his eyes, stepping away from Harry, poking his tongue out at him.

"That's what I love the most, getting old by your side,” Harry took Louis’ hand in his, bringing it up to place a kiss on the back and Louis couldn’t contain the laughter anymore, fondly smiling at Harry.

"Ugh, Dads, you're disgusting." James grumbled, bringing Louis and Harry’s attention to him.

“Yes, we are, because we love each other and we love our family, and we love you,” Harry got closer to James, quickly enveloping him in his arms, bringing him up in a tight hug.

Louis joined them in the hug, kissing his son’s cheeks as Harry did the same, amongst James’ protests to put him back on the ground.

They did so, with Louis holding James by the hand on one side and Harry holding Louis close by the waist on the other.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if we decided to bring another one into the family,” Harry spoke suddenly by Louis’ ear as they were about to cross the platform’s wall.

“Don’t you start, Harry,” Louis shook his head, knowing where Harry was heading with that conversation, “I’ve already told you, we can have our fun but no more pups. It’s literally a pain in the arse, as much as I love our kids,” Louis joked very lowly only for Harry to hear, making him chuckle beside him. “We’re good like this, with our little pack of a family.”

And they were. Completely happy and good with what they had built so far together and Louis couldn’t be more grateful for it. He knew they still had a lot in front of him, their kids to bring up and their lives to keep going, and Louis couldn’t wait to see what else life had in store for their long lasting future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some visual of [Harry's](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2a/5e/af/2a5eaf84acfc2b1ef7a5b6f40e26574f.jpg) and [Louis'](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f9/65/7c/f9657cf2592c522e21f9e4dfe1dda81a.jpg) tattoos (credit to the artists). I imagined they got half-half, so they both had the Fox and the Wolf, but, as it's a magical tattoo, the half that belong to the other, for example, the Fox in Harry's, would only show when he was close to Louis :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome! xx
> 
> Here's the [fic post](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com/post/161594871443/love-like-wildfire-louis-was-looking-a-little-too) :D  
> Follow on tumblr @[perfectdagger](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com).


End file.
